I Never Thought it'd be You
by mcwhoredick
Summary: After Wendy calls off her and Stan's relationship on New Year's eve she's positive they're over forever, then she finds herself falling for someone she never expected.
1. Chapter One

**Yo guys sorry for my long absence and never updating my style story. I've had writers block on that story for months so I decided to write a Kendy fic because there isn't enough about them. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to update it regularly. I probably won't do any more author notes because I don't like writing them but thanks for reading :)**

Eric Cartman was throwing a raging New Year's Eve party. Ms. Cartman was out of town so he seized the opportunity to throw a New Year's Eve bash that would last from when the sun went down to when it rose the next morning. Naturally he had invited everyone in the town and naturally everyone had shown up. People would be talking about this party for weeks and weeks to come.

Kenny McCormick was at Cartman's party, of course, doing what he did best: trying to get laid. He had only been there an hour and he had already gotten turned down by countless girls and guys alike. He had also learned the hard way that going up to a girl and saying, "I'm not weatherman but you can be expecting a few inches tonight," was not the right way to go about things when Red slapped him.

Kenny hated being at at this party and knowing he could get laid, but not actually getting laid. Everyone was here, he figured there had to be at least one person that would sleep with him. He walked down the hall and Bebe passed, he figured he'd try one last time before he desperately gave up.

As Kenny walked by Bebe he raised to give her a high five. Bebe happily obliged. After Kenny had high fived her her brought his hand back down and slapped her ass. Bebe stopped and turned around to Kenny, "Someone's a fiesty one." She smirked and rested her arms around Kenny's neck, stepping off to the side of the hallway.

Kenny grinned and shrugged, "What can I say? You've got one fine ass."

Bebe chuckled and stepped closer to Kenny, pressing her body up against his. Bebe got close to Kenny's ear, "Thanks, babe." She whispered softly, letting her eyes flutter shut.

Kenny smirked, "How about we get a room and finish this year off with a _bang_?"

Bebe ran her long red nails softly down Kenny's neck before resting her hands on his chest. "Maybe later, but I have to enjoy this party right now." She looked up at Kenny and smiled cheekily. "But I'm sure you'll know where to find me." Bebe winked as she turned with a flip of her hair and disappeared into the crowd.

Kenny slumped against the wall, letting out a sigh. Bebe was totally hot and highly fuckable in Kenny's mind, but she wasn't always easy to get. He knew it was probably a long shot from the beginning. Kenny shoved his hands in his orange jacket's pockets and stalked down the hallway. He figured someone had some crazy new drug he could try to at least make this night a little more interesting.

Soon he found himself at the back of Cartman's house next to Craig and Clyde who were making out without a care in the world. Kenny glanced at them and it only made him wish for some action himself. He stared out at Cartman's backyard, it was dimly lit with only one flickering light. Kenny decided to step outside for a smoke and to get away from all the noise.

Once he was outside he leaned against the house and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his dark blue lighter that never left his side. He light up a cigarette and took a long drag off of it, closing his eyes. "Kenny?" A voice asked, making him jump and nearly drop his cig.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me..." He turned to where the voice had came from. He squinted, he couldn't make who it was, so they stepped into the light. "Wendy?" He questioned.

"The one and only." She replied, laughing weakly. She moved a strand of long black hair away from her face as she looked at Kenny.

"Wendy Testaburger." Kenny repeated, taking another long drag. "I didn't expect to see you here." He commented.

Wendy put her hands on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Kenny chuckled, "Oh come on. Everyone knows you hate parties like these." He pointed out.

Wendy crossed her arm. "Not everyone, apparently Stan doesn't know. He made me come here."

"So you thought hanging out in the dark would be the best option?" Kenny asked with a light laugh. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot.

Wendy sighed, "I supposed that is kind of stupid of me. I just didn't want to socialize with anyone." She put her hands in the pockets of her purple jacket and looked down at her brown boots.

"Why did you come if you didn't want to?" Kenny questioned.

Wendy let out an even more exasperated sigh. "Stan made me. He said it would be fun and all this other stuff and I couldn't say no. Now I'm stuck here because he's my ride."

"Why didn't you just tell him you didn't want to go?" Kenny laughed and glanced over at Wendy.

"I couldn't say no to him." Wendy explained. In Kenny's mind it made perfect sense to turn someone down but for Wendy it seemed rude.

Kenny shook his head, "Do you always let people walk all over you like that?"

"I'm not letting him walk all over me." Wendy insisted, crossing her arms.

"You guys have been dating for like two years, isn't not telling each other how you feel bad or some shit?" Kenny questioned, looking over at Wendy in the darkness. Wendy shuffled around and looked down at the snow.

"Probably." She mumbled in agreement. She uncrossed her arms and began playing with a strand of her long ebony hair. Her and Stan had been going through a rough patch, but it wasn't like Wendy was going to start spilling her guts to Kenny.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "I haven't talked to Stan for awhile." He admitted, looking out at the snow covered yard.

"Really? I thought you guys were like best friends."

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "I stopped hanging around him when he started drinking so much and he's so sad all the time. Kyle was going to too, but he wanted to help him, you know?"

Wendy looked away from Kenny. "Yeah, he drinks way too much for a seventeen year old."

Kenny nodded in agreement. He hated being around drunk people, it reminded him too much of his parents and how he never wanted to turn out like them.

"Can I ask you something?" Wendy asked softly.

"Sure."

"Should I break up with Stan?" Wendy questioned.

Kenny laughed, "I can't answer that! You have to do whatever makes you happy."

Wendy crossed her arms. She didn't know what to do. "It's just his drinking and him dragging me to this party tonight..." She trailed off.

"If you want to end it, then do it. I mean Kyle still has hope Stan will change, but I don't think people really ever change." Kenny grabbed out his pack of cigarette and lit up another one. Wendy crinkled her nose up in disgust, Kenny glanced at her. "You want one?" He asked, offering her a cigarette. He couldn't see her disgusted expression in the darkness.

Wendy decided to just move on and not answer him. "It's just going to be hard to break up with him, I mean, we have been dating for two years." She started pacing with her hands back in her pockets.

Kenny stuck his pack of cigarettes back into his pocket and watched her walk in circles. "Can't you talk about this with like Bebe or something? I'm really not good at relationships." He had never been able to hold down a relationship for more than a few weeks at a time. Kenny got bored very quickly and he didn't believe in love. All of his relationships had been for the sex and as soon as the other person fell in love he jumped ship.

"Neither is Bebe." Wendy pointed out, she stopped her pacing. "I guess I'm going to have to think about it."

Kenny grinned, "I knew you would have to think about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"You never just do anything." Kenny pointed out, "You always gotta think about it." Even when Kenny was a quiet kid it wasn't like he wasn't present. He had sat next to Wendy basically every year of elementary school and had classes with her all throughout middle and high school. Kenny wouldn't call them friends but he definitely knew they were something.

"I just do stuff sometimes." She insisted, "Name five things you would do without thinking that I wouldn't do."

Kenny thought for a moment, "Stay up all night-"

"I couldn't just stay up all night, I have things to do the next day." Wendy started, then she glanced at Kenny. "Sorry, go on."

Kenny shook his head, "Smoke, cut my hair, skinny dip and dine and dash."

"You're telling me you would dine and dash without thinking?" She questioned.

Kenny nodded, "Me and my brother used to do it all the time before he moved to Denver."

Wendy just sighed, "I guess you're right. I can't be spontaneous like you."

Kenny finished his cigarette and dropped it on the ground. "I guess you're right."

"I'm going to go back in and at least try to enjoy this party." Wendy was starting to get cold, at least inside it would be nice and toasty with all the people stuffed in the house.

Kenny smiled, "If you need to leave you can find me and I'll give you a ride. I don't have a reason to be here." He offered. He knew the chance of getting laid was slim to none and he didn't drink which was cause for a lot of awkward standing around. Kenny wasn't even sure why he showed up to the party in this first place.

"Thanks, Kenny." Wendy smiled and opened the door, walking back inside.

Kenny stood outside for a moment longer. He figured he had to at least stay until midnight, if he left before the new year without a valid reason everyone would ask him what was up. He sighed deeply as he turned to go back inside, he figured he could find something to do for the next five hours.

* * *

"Come on Wendy you have to come dance with me." Bebe insisted, grabbing Wendy's hand and trying to pull her off the couch. "All you've done is mope around."

"I'm not moping." Wendy stated calmly, pulling her hand back.

Bebe played her hands on her hip. "Well, what's going to cheer you up?"

Wendy smiled weakly and looked up at Bebe. "I'm just trying to make it to midnight."

Bebe rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Come on, don't you want to like spend time with Stan or something."

Wendy quirked an eyebrow, she had a scarcely seen Stan since they had gotten to the party. "He's probably drunk off his ass."

Bebe waved a hand dismissively, making the many bracelets on it jingle. "Fuck that Wendy, everyone is drunk here." She extended an arm and Wendy sighed, taking it. Bebe pulled her off the couch and began walking through the crowd of people, tugging Wendy behind her.

She pulled her up the stairs and then knocked on the first door they came too. When there was no response she opened it and pulled Wendy in. "Wait here and I'll go get Stan." Bebe beamed and left before Wendy could protest.

After she was gone Wendy turned around and sighed. She had ended up in Cartman's room. Knowing him, he's probably have a fit if he knew people were in his room. She walked over to his bed and sat down on it. _At least I don't have to interact with anyone_ , she thought to herself as she laid back on the bed. She let her eyes shut as she listened to the slightly muffled music that was blaring from downstairs.

The door opened and Wendy quickly sat up. Stan and Bebe were standing in the door way. "Have fun you two." Bebe giggled and winked before disappearing down the hall.

Stan closed the door and walked over to Wendy, sitting down next to her on the bed. "Bebe pulled me away from karaoke." He laughed lightly and then turned to face Wendy.

Wendy smiled, "Sorry, she set this up all by herself." She informed him.

Stan put an arm around Wendy and pulled her close. "I figured."

Wendy rested her head on Stan's shoulder. She let her eyes close for a moment and let out a soft sigh. "Have you been drinking tonight?" She asked him.

"Wendy..." Stan started, he thought for a moment about how he should word it. "It's a party, everyone's drinking." He added a laugh at the end, he retracted his arm from around Wendy and put it in his pocket.

"I hate it when you drink." Wendy stated. She really did too, she couldn't deal with his mood swings. Stan already had a dark cloud over him most days but when he was drunk he was even more of a blackhole of sadness and self loathing.

Stan shrugged, "It's not that bad." He reasoned with her. He had noticed his friends drifting away from him though, the only people that had stuck by him were Wendy and Kyle, but even they had a breaking point.

"Stan," Wendy took a deep breath in, "I think we-"

Stan quickly realized where this was going and he didn't hesitate to interrupt. "Can I tell you something real fast?" He asked in a desperate attempt to hold her attention. Wendy didn't reply so he continued. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Stan-" Wendy started again.

"No, Wendy, listen. I don't know what I would do without you, I wouldn't be able to live without you." Stan continued, "I love you so much Wendy and I'm so happy that we're together."

Wendy looked away and then quickly stood up. "I can't do this anymore. You always guilt me into staying with you and I'm done, Stan."

"Wendy-"

"No." Wendy started firmly, she felt tears prick her eyes but she wasn't going to let Stan see her cry. "I'm not doing this anymore."

Stan stood and quickly pulled her into a hug. "Wendy please, I love you. I can change."

Wendy let a tear fall but quickly wiped it away. She felt her heart break as she realized that she was ending the longest relationship of her life. "But you won't." Her voice quivered as she quickly pulled away from him. "Just leave me alone."

She turned and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. She almost crashed directly into Bebe, who was chatting up Kyle, or trying too. Kyle had his back pressed against the wall as Bebe was talking to him. She had had a crush on him since elementary school but no matter how hard she tried Kyle always rebuffed her affections.

When Wendy walked out of the room Bebe turned to her, giving Kyle time to leave unnoticed. "Done so soon?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wendy laughed nervously, she didn't want to talk about the break up with anyone. "Yeah, I guess so."

Bebe frowned, "What's going on?"

Wendy forced a smile. "Nothing, come on. Let's go enjoy the rest of the party."

Bebe and Wendy walked downstairs together. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything Wendy?" Bebe asked as she pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Wendy shook her head as Bebe walked off.

Wendy sighed and glanced around the party. She felt awkward and out of place surrounded by all the drunk people falling all over each other. Besides feeling out of place she was also upset about breaking up with Stan. They had been on and off before but this time she wanted it to stay off forever. She just wanted to go home. She wondered if Kenny would still be willing to give her a ride.

The living room was blasting with music. Wendy looked up to see who was singing a bad rendition is Never Gonna Give You Up and to her surprise it was Cartman and Kenny. When the song was over Cartman and Kenny high-fived as everyone clapped and cheered them on. Wendy smiled as she watched them, she was clapping as well.

Kenny glanced over in Wendy's direction and smiled to himself because she seemed to enjoying the party. He made his way over to her through the crowd. "Hey, looks like you're enjoying the party a little more now." He said with a laugh.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "I was actually coming to see if you'd still be willing to take me home."

Kenny frowned, "It's that bad, huh?"

Wendy just kind of shrugged and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She put the hands in the pockets of her purple coat which she had never bothered to take off. Kenny knew something was bothering get but he decided not to say anything, "I can take you home." He said.

Wendy smiled slightly and looked up at him. "Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny motioned for her to follow and the waded through the crowd of people until they got to the front door. When the stepped outside they were hit with a burst of freezing cold air. "Fuck, it's cold tonight." Kenny mumbled. He lead Wendy down the street and around the corner to where he had parked his old beat up pickup truck.

Wendy and him climbed inside and Kenny started his truck. When it started up Judas Priest began blasting through the stereo. Kenny quickly fumbled to turn it off, "Sorry, I'm not used to having anyone else in here."

"Judas Priest," she commented as she looked at the display on the CD player.

"When I got this car from my dad he left the CD in and I never bothered to take it out." He explained. He actually enjoyed the music too, but he didn't want to take the time to explain to Wendy why he liked heavy metal music, no one could seem to wrap their mind around it anyways.

Wendy nodded and they sat in silence for a moment. The inside of Kenny's truck smelt like cigarettes and like the blue evergreen tree air fresher he had hanging around the rearview mirror. "Wait, Kenny, you know that list of things you said if beer do?" Kenny nodded in response as he started driving towards Wendy's house. "I want to do them all before midnight tonight."

Kenny laughed and glanced over at Wendy. "Oh, you're being serious." He stopped the car in the middle of the road. "Listen, you don't have to prove anything to me. I was just being dumb-"

"No, I actually want to do it." Wendy insisted. "Wasn't one of them cut my hair, let's cut it."

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "You really want to get it cut?" He questioned. Her long hair reached all the way down to her ass, Kenny thought it would be a shame to cut it all off.

"I want you to cut it for me."

"You know I'll fuck it up." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah? But it'll grow back. Also if it's really bad I can go to a salon after the holidays and get it fixed." She dismissed. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"If you really want to." Kenny shrugged, "We have to go buy scissors though."

Wendy smiled, "Great, let's go get them."

Wendy wasn't sure where she had gotten this sudden burst of spontaneous engery but she figured it was from breaking up with Stan. At the moment she felt like nothing could knock her down further than she was and she was ready to try anything. That's why she was going to let Kenny cut her hair in the middle of the night in the dark Walmart parking lot.

The pair had ran into Walmart and bought a pair of scissors before walking back outside. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Kenny asked one last time.

Wendy took off her hat and ran a hand through her long hair. "I'm ready for it to go." She stated confidently.

Kenny ran his hand through her hair like a couple times. "How long?" He asked.

"Like to my shoulders." Wendy shrugged.

Kenny started cutting her hair at shoulder length, letting it fall in the snow on the ground below. When he was done he thought it didn't look half bad, it wasn't exceptional or anything, but it wasn't a train wreck. "It's done." He chimed as he stood back to look at her hair.

Wendy ran her hand through her newly short hair. "Shit, it feels so light." She put her hat back on her head. "How does it look?"

Kenny shrugged, "It's not the worst I could've done, you look good with short hair."

She smiled, "Thanks, and thanks for cutting it. It's like my hair symbolized my old life, but I'm ready to move on." She looked down at her hair in the snow. "But, sorry, you probably don't want to hear about that." She laughed as she walked to the side of the truck and hoped inside.

Kenny walked around and got in the drivers side. "What makes you think I don't want to hear about what you're thinking?" He questioned.

Wendy laughed, "It's just no one really cares about that stuff, it's not you personally."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd love to hear whatever you have to say."

Wendy looked at him in disbelief. She only knew Kenny as the guy who loved to get laid and smoked pot behind the school with Craig. She had never thought he would actually care about anything she had to say. The she realized a crushing reality, Kenny was only doing this to get her in bed with him, that's what always seemed to motivate him anyways. "You're only saying that to get me to sleep with you." She accused without much further thought.

"You're Stan's girlfriend, I would never steal you away from him. Even though Stan and I aren't as close as we used to be I know that you make him really happy and I wouldn't want to the douche that took away his happiness." Kenny said very matter-of-factly. "I love to have sex, sure, but I'd never intervene in someone's relationship just for my sake. You can get sex from almost anyone but love is something special."

Wendy looked at Kenny and then looked away. "Love is something special, huh?"

Kenny nodded, "Indeed."

They say in silence for a moment. "I broke up with Stan." Is what Wendy broke the silence with.

"Really?" Kenny asked, "I didn't think you'd break up with him tonight. How did he react?"

Wendy shrugged and slouched in her seat. "He just kinda told me he still loved me and that he could change and then I left the room and met up with Bebe." Kenny listened to all this and looked out the windshield, snow was slowly starting to fall. Wendy looked down at her hands resting in her lap, feeling her heart shatter all over again.

"How are you taking it?" Kenny asked, turning to face her.

"I'm fine." Wendy said, without missing a beat.

Kenny frowned, "You don't always have to be so strong about these things. It's okay if you're upset."

Wendy sighed and shook her head. "Things are better this way. Stan's changed."

"I don't believe people ever change." Kenny stated, "Stan's always been this way."

"Are you saying I just didn't realize he was like this until now?" Wendy asked him.

Kenny shrugged, "I think alcohol has driven a wedge between you guys. Stan's so self destructive sometimes and it's really hard to save a person from themselves."

"Yeah but I wanted to help him. He doesn't need to depend on alcohol." She pointed out.

"You're right, but, I don't think he wants to give it up and you can't convince him to do it." A silence passed between them. "It's really hard to convince someone to stop." He added. He knew because he had tried to get his parents to stop drinking many times and it was was always in vain.

"I know." Wendy agreed, she ran her hands through he newly cut hair. "But let's not talk about Stan."

Kenny nodded, "Well what do you want to do next?"

"I don't remember the other things." Wendy admitted.

"I think one of them was dine and dash." Kenny pointed out.

"We aren't really going to do that one, are we?" Wendy asked. She felt bad just stiffing a waiter a tip, she didn't think she could actually go through with not paying for a meal.

Kenny laughed, "We have to. Where do you want to go and eat?" He asked.

"What's open? It's New Year's Eve, don't things usually close on New Year's Eve?" Wendy asked in a desperate attempt to stop this from happening.

"I'm sure something is open, what sounds good to you?"

Wendy slouched and knew there was no way of getting out of this now. "How about Italian?"

"I bet Olive Garden is open, but does that even count as real Italian food?" Kenny questioned.

"It's good enough for me."

Kenny nodded and started up his truck, pulling out of the Walmart parking lot and heading towards Olive Garden.

Wendy looked out the window and at the snow that was falling. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this situation. She glanced over at Kenny who had his eyes glued to the road and one hand resting on top of the steering wheel. Kenny had his hood down, for once, and Wendy couldn't remember the last time she'd seen his face clearly. He had light freckles that dusted his cheeks and blonde hair that looked like it was stuck in a permanent bed head. She supposed she wouldn't do her hair either if it was always going to be under a hood.

Out of the corner of Kenny's eye he could see Wendy staring at him. He glanced over at her, "See something you like?" He asked with a laugh.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "I just haven't seen your face in years, that's all. Why do you keep your hood up all the time?"

Kenny had never really thought about that. He had only taken it down to sing karaoke and hadn't bothered to put it back up yet. Kenny shrugged in response to get question, "Dunno. Why do you always wear your hat?"

Wendy reached up and touched her hat. "It looks cute." She stated.

Kenny glanced over at her. "I never understood was the big hype about hats was in this town. I mean they keep you warm, but so does a jacket. Also I don't have to put on another piece of clothing while getting dressed." He pointed out.

"Hats are nice, they're cute and you can change them if you want."

"But when has anyone here ever changed their hat?" Kenny asked as he pulled into the Olive Garden parking lot.

Wendy opened her mouth and then closed it because she couldn't think of an instance anyone has changed their hat for more than a week or two. "I guess you're right."

"I hope you guys wash those fuckers." Kenny parked the car and then glanced over at Wendy. "Are you ready to go?"

Wendy looked at the Olive Garden and then looked back at Kenny. She felt a nervousness in her stomach, what if they got caught? She didn't want to tarnish her record. _You've already come this far, you can't back out now!_ She thought to herself. Wendy looked back at the restaurant. "I'm ready to go."


	2. Chapter Two

Kenny and Wendy sat across from each other at a table in Olive Garden eating a salad. Wendy was picking at her salad as Kenny watched her, "I feel bad about doing this."

"Wendy, you just have to think about who you're taking the money from. Olive Garden is a multimillion dollar company, they aren't going to miss the cost of two meals." Kenny said reassuringly.

Wendy let out a sigh, "I guess you're right." She agreed reluctantly.

Kenny smiled, "I'm just trying to make this the most memorable New Year's Eve for you, life's about having fun."

Wendy rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her salad. "Do you really think life is about having fun?"

"What else could it be about?" Kenny asked, taking a bite of his salad. "I mean, life has to be fun or how can you be happy?"

Wendy thought about that as she continued to eat her salad. She didn't reply to him as waiter brought them their food. She looked down at her chicken Alfredo and decided Kenny was right about having fun.

As they ate Kenny stared at Wendy from across the table. He noticed how he hadn't done a good job cutting her hair and wished he could at least even it up a little, though it wasn't too noticeably uneven unless you looked closely. Kenny couldn't help but feel kind of bad for her, it must've been hard to break up with Stan, even if he was an asshole. To him Wendy just seemed like a sad person, she was always busy, that couldn't possibly be enjoyable.

As he was looking at her the waiter appeared behind him. "How is everything?" He asked.

Wendy looked up from her food and Kenny quickly moved his gaze. "Everything's great, thanks."

The waiter smiled, "Are you two on a date? Last date of the year?"

Wendy and Kenny both laughed in unison. "We're just friends." Kenny explained.

"Ohh, I see." The waiter gave Kenny a knowing smile. "I'm glad everything's tasting good." He turned and left.

They were quiet for the rest of the meal. When they were done Kenny looked over at Wendy. "Are you ready for the fun part?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should just pay." Wendy suggested softly.

"Nah, that's no fun. Come on." Kenny stood and extended a hand to Wendy who took it hesitantly. He lead her through the restaurant and to the back where there was another exit. Together the stepped out into the freezing air and made their way back to Kenny's truck.

Once they were inside Kenny started it up so they wouldn't freeze to death. "It's already nine thirty, what should we do next?" Wendy watched as Kenny reached across the truck and turned up the heat then flipped his hood up and pulled the strings.

"How can you just do that?" She asked.

Kenny gave her a confused look. "I'm fucking cold." He muffled to her.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean you just basically stole from Olive Garden." She gestured vaguely in the direction of the restaurant. "Don't you feel bad at all? I want to go back in and pay them."

Wendy turned for the door an Kenny reached over and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No, don't do that. This night is about being fun and crazy, not going back in and paying the bill." He explained, muffled by his jacket.

Wendy broke her wrist away from his grasp. "No one can understand you with your hood up." She stated, then she reached over and pulled his hood back down.

It took Kenny a second to process what had just happened. No one had ever just reached over and taken his hood off like that, and admittedly, it was a strange feeling. His jacket was almost like a barrier between him and the outside. Wendy looked at him and then worried she'd crossed a line, she turned away from him and looked down. "Sorry, what did you say?" She asked softly.

Kenny flipped his hood back up and this time he didn't pull the strings. "This night is about being crazy and having fun." He repeated.

"I can't be crazy and have fun at the same time!" Wendy exclaimed, turning back to face him.

"Relax, it'll all be alright." Kenny assured her.

Wendy glanced out the window at the Olive Garden and then slouched. "You're right."

"You know it." Kenny laughed and looked over at her. "What do you want to do next? Skinny dip or smoke?"

"We can't skinny dip, it's like five degrees outside." Wendy pointed out. She couldn't imagine stepping outside with no shoes on because of the cold, let alone get in water butt naked.

Kenny let out a laugh, "Hot tubs." He said simply.

"Where the hell are we going to find a hot tub?" Wendy questioned.

"Well I know for a fact that Randy Marsh is throwing a party for New Years, everyone is there."

"Yeah, so?" Wendy looked out the window. The Olive Garden sign flicked as a couple walked out hand in hand, laughing.

"Well Mr. Mackey is definitely at that party and he has a hot tub. His back gate is always unlocked." Kenny explained, reminiscing on all the times he had sneaked into the backyard with Cartman and Butters.

Wendy hadn't even heard what Kenny had said. She was watching the couple who were now kissing under a light, she let out a soft sigh as she remembered again she had broken up with Stan. She felt so empty and weird, like if almost wasn't real. Wendy remembered she was in a car with Kenny, that didn't seem real either. She glanced over at him, "Sorry, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Kenny asked, not phased by her ignoring his comment about the hot tub.

"How do you like being single?" She asked.

Kenny thought for a moment. "Freedom I guess. It's nice to be able to do what you want to do." He said with a shrug. He hadn't had a girlfriend for a long time. Being single was just natural for him. He hadn't let a relationship get any deeper than a booty call, other than that he just hooked up with whoever was around. The idea of a relationship had been warped in his mind. Growing up and watching his parents beat on each other constantly made him realize nothing good could come out of something long term. Everyone in marriages seemed to be unhappy anyways. Kenny wanted to have fun and try to be happy.

"But are, you know, happy?" Wendy questioned.

Kenny thought about that, he turned and looked out the windshield, was he happy? He couldn't say. He thought he was happy. He felt happy whenever he was smoking weed with Craig or fucking so hot person he barely knew, but he didn't know if he maintained the happiness during the rest of his life. "I'm happy enough." He shrugged.

"I'm worried I won't ever be happy." Wendy admitted.

"You don't have to be in a relationship to be happy." Kenny pointed out.

"I know, and I wasn't happy with Stan, it's just- I don't know what I want in this life. I just feel lost and I have no idea what I'm doing." Wendy felt tears prick her eyes but she didn't want to cry in front of Kenny so she held them back.

Kenny looked over at her, he could tell she was on the verge of tears, he had been taking care of Karen for years after all. "That's just what life is. You make a plan, and you think you know what the future's gonna be but it all gets ripped away from you. Sometimes you just have to take a chance and do crazy things. Like dining and dashing for example, or cutting your hair."

Wendy brought her hand up and touched her short hair. "So life's just like this and you can't do anything about it?"

"You're missing the point. Life is shit no matter what you do, but you have to try and make it good. That's why I do all this crazy shit." Kenny explained, he kept his gaze on Wendy. "What have you been doing to make yourself happy?"

Wendy thought about that. For the last year she had been completing with Kyle for better grades, they both wanted to be valedictorian, but there could only be one. On top of that she was the school president and she'd been trying to help Stan throughout it all. "Nothing." She finally came to that conclusion. "I've been working so hard the past year."

"We'll take a day off, and by day I mean take this night off. You can give yourself a break sometimes." Kenny rested a hand on her shoulder.

Wendy turned to look at him. "You're right."

Kenny smiled, "I've been having fun with you tonight."

"Me too." Wendy agreed, smiling softly.

Kenny pulled his hand away. "We've never spent time together."

Wendy laughed, "Yeah, Stan would've flipped his shit if we hung out. He didn't even trust me to be alone with Kyle."

"Which is funny because Kyle is gay." Kenny pointed out.

"He is?!" Wendy asked in surprise. "I had no idea."

"Oh fuck, I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"Bebe's been trying to get with him for years, no wonder she's never been successful." Wendy laughed.

Kenny shrugged, "She always has me to fall back on."

Wendy smiled, "Yeah, she likes you a lot."

"We work out good, because neither of us want to be in a relationship." Kenny stated.

"What's it like just to have mindless sex with people?"

Kenny grinned, "It's fantastic."

"Don't you ever get attached?"

"No, I barely know anything about Bebe outside of the bedroom, there's no emotional connection there. We're just fuck buddies, same with other people. But then there's my friends, like Craig, I could never sleep with him because we're friends and if he's good in bed, then who knows." Kenny laughed as he explained all this to Wendy.

"You really have this down to a science." She never thought he had this all planned out, she figured Bebe was the same way.

"Yup." Kenny nodded. "Anyways I need to smoke, do you want me to get out of the car so you don't suffocate or some shit?" He had been talking so much more than usual he hadn't even realized how long it had been since he'd had a cigarette, but he knew he needed one soon. If he didn't smoke then he got irritated, he knew it was bad, but he wasn't worried about dying.

"I don't mind if you smoke in here." Wendy decided it was his car and if he wanted to smoke in it, he could.

"Sweet." Kenny pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter and lit one up. Wendy watched as he took a long drag off the cigarette and exhaled. "One of the things you said you were going to do tonight was smoke." Kenny reminded.

"Fuck it, I've already come this far." She held her hand out and Kenny set a cigarette and a lighter in it.

Wendy lit the cigarette and Kenny watched as she pressed it to her lips and took a drag off of it. She started coughing and he began to laugh. "How do you smoke? This is terrible."

Kenny laughed some more, "I'm just used to it." He shrugged and took another drag off his cigarette.

Wendy rolled down her window and tossed the cigarette out the window. "Why do you smoke?" She asked.

"Well I'm addicted, obviously." Kenny pointed out with a laugh.

"Doesn't that worry you at all?"

"No. I have the rest of my life to give up smoking, I'm only seventeen. I smoke a lot though, so maybe I have like twenty years left to decide to give up before I die of lung cancer." Kenny had already died of lung cancer once. When he was fifteen he found his parents collection of cigarettes and Kevin had dared him to smoke as many as he could. Kenny was determined and he smoked everything and got sick, really sick, eventually ending in death. He was back two weeks later though. He didn't know how to relay all this to Wendy though, no one ever believed him anyways.

"That's dark." Wendy furrowed her brow in worry.

Kenny rolled down his window and threw out his cigarette butt. "Don't worry about it. Tonight's about having fun." He reminded her. "Let's go skinny dipping."

"You still never told me where we were going to find a hot tub." Wendy said as Kenny pulled out of the Olive Garden parking lot.

"In Mr. Mackey's backyard." Kenny told her.

"Like the counselor?" She asked.

Kenny nodded, "Everyone's at a New Years party and I've snuck in there before."

Wendy was about to protest, but then she remembered that she was trying to let go. She smiled, "Sounds fun."

* * *

Kenny was sitting in Mr. Mackey's hot tub as Wendy stood outside of it. Being naked was basically second nature to him so when they got there he turned on the jets, took off all his clothes and hopped in. Wendy was a big more unsure about the idea. "I won't look at you while you get undressed." Kenny told her as he sink deeper into the water. It was nice and warm; it felt freeing to be naked and surrounded by water.

"Okay" Wendy agreed and Kenny tilted his head up until all he could see was the night sky.

Wendy quickly undressed and hopped in the hot tub across from Kenny. Once she was in Kenny looked at her, "How does it feel?" He asked.

"Like a bath, but you're here and it's outside." Wendy laughed and looked at him.

"It's freeing."

"That's true." Wendy agreed, then she rested her head back and looked at the night sky. Kenny too this opportunity to glance at her boobs, he would never give up an opportunity to look at a great pair of tits- and great they were. Then he turned his head up to the night sky too.

"It's so clear tonight." Kenny observed.

"It makes the stars really pretty." Wendy smiled as she looked at them.

"Yeah, Craig always tries to teach me the constellations but I can never remember them." Kenny chuckled. To him the stars all looked them same, he could never remember which ones were part of a constellation and which ones were just random balls of gas. He could only ever point out the Little Dipper but he had been with Craig long enough at night to know the names of many more.

"It kind of puts life into perspective."

"What do you mean?" Kenny questioned, closing his eyes.

"I mean those stars are older than us and they'll still be around long after we're gone." Wendy mused, "Our lives are just flashes on a screen."

"That's why you have to make the most of it." Kenny replied.

"Do you think things happen for a reason?" Wendy asked out of the blue.

"No. I think everyone is just an erratic thing with no rhyme or reason. We might have a greater purpose, but then again, maybe not. I don't think about it too much because we can never know the answer." Kenny didn't want to get in a religious argument or anything like that, but he had died many times and still didn't know what the purpose of life was.

"I think everything happens for a reason." Wendy said, "Like I think I was supposed to be hanging out with you tonight instead of moping around Cartman's party."

"Why do you think that?"

"I've just had a lot if fun tonight with you, more fun then I would've at the party. You were the one that said life was about having fun." She pointed out.

"You're right about that." Kenny laughed and ran his hands through his hair.

A moment of silence passed between them. Their breath came out in puffs and disappeared in the darkness. The crisp winter air was chilling but with more than half of their bodies submerged in hot water it was bearable.

Wendy was happy the snow had cleared up because she loved to look at the stars. She was glad se decided to go skinny dipping and glad she hadn't just gone home after she left the party. She would've moped around her house eating ice cream and feeling sorry for herself. "Thank you, Kenny."

"What did I do?" Kenny sat up and looked at here.

She looked at him too. "Thanks for hanging out with me and making me have fun." She smiled sweetly,

Kenny smiled back. "Don't thank me yet, we still have to stay up all night." He wasn't sure what they were going to fill those long hours with but it would probably consist of poking each other to stay awake.

Wendy had forgotten about agreeing to stay up all night. "I don't know if I can stay up all night."

"I'll keep you awake, it's cool to watch the first sunrise of the year."

"Couldn't we sleep and then wake up in time to watch the sunrise?" Wendy asked.

"It's not the same. It's just more special if you stay up all night just to watch the sunrise. Besides you won't get to see the first sunrise of the year for another year." Kenny said very matter of factly.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we can get some coffee or something." Wendy suggested, she was already getting tired and it wasn't even midnight yet.

"We can get as much coffee as you need." Kenny smiled.

"Maybe I'll actually have a chance of staying up." Wendy ran her hands through her short hair as a cold breeze blew through them.

"You will." Kenny assured her. Wendy rolled her eyes.

* * *

After hot tubbing for a while Kenny grabbed some towels that he and Cartman had hid a long time ago and him and Wendy got dried off. In an effort to not freeze to death they threw their clothes back on quickly which resulted in many damp spots. They returned to Kenny's car and he cranked up the heat. "Jesus, it's cold as balls." Kenny muttered as he pulled his hood up. He made an effort to not pull the strings because he wanted Wendy to be able to understand him.

"Look, there's only thirty minutes until midnight." Wendy pointed out.

"What do we do for the last thirty minutes?"

"Talk I guess." Wendy shrugged, "Have any New Years resolutions?"

"Not really. I just want to maintain a B average and continue doing the minimal work to graduate." Kenny grinned. "What about you?"

"I want to have more fun, more nights like this one." Wendy stated.

"Maybe you should give up trying to be valedictorian." Kenny suggested.

"No way! I can't let Kyle win." She shook her head, "Next year I won't be school president though."

"Everyone loves you as president. Why give it up?"

"It's just a popularity contest and it eats up all my time. I have to help plan every meeting, school function and assembly, it gets so tiring." Wendy sighed. "I want to be the real president someday, but I don't think I could handle it."

"What's your backup plan? You know, if you can't handle being a president?" Kenny asked.

"I think it would be pretty cool to be a marine biologist, or a teacher." Wendy smiled. Kenny smiled as he watched her talk. He loved how her face lit up when she got excited. He could read her emotions so well, she wasn't like most girls that hide everything. "What do you want to do after high school?" She asked.

Kenny shrugged, "Get out of Colorado. There's nothing for me in this small town anymore. I just want to start over."

"So you just want to leave everything behind?" That was a strange concept to Wendy. She could never leave South Park, all her friends were in the town and she didn't know how she felt about leaving everything she knew.

Kenny was different though. Kenny wanted a new beginning, he wanted friends that weren't constantly getting him in trouble, he wanted people that didn't know all the embracing stories of his childhood. He wanted to be someplace warm too, maybe Hawaii, it had been nice when he went with Butters years ago. If he could have life his way he would lounge around on an island paradise watching ladies in skimpy bikinis play in the ocean all day.

"I don't think of it as leaving everything behind, I think of it as starting something new." He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette to smoke it. He lit it up and took a drag.

"Oh." Wendy watched him smoke.

"There's probably a radio station that will do the countdown and shit." He glanced at the clock, five more minutes.

Wendy reached over and turned on the radio. A song began playing through the random station Kenny had left on ages ago. He couldn't recall the last time he'd taken his Judas Priest CD out.

 _I'd run away, I'd run away with you. Would you run with me? Our life could be a little bumpy, but I'd hold on._

Wendy let her hand linger over the radio as she listened to the song.

 _Just wanna tell you that I see you baby, do you see me?_

She glanced at Kenny and he seemed to be listening too. They listened to the rest of the song and then Wendy changed the station. Eventually she found one that was talking about New Years. There was three minutes left until midnight.

Kenny threw his cigarette out the window. "That was a good song, I wonder what it was." He looked at Wendy.

Wendy shrugged, "Maybe we'll never know." She looked at him too. Kenny had beautiful blue eyes, she'd never seen them up close before.

Kenny had never seen Wendy's eyes up close either. Hers were brown, a soft brown, almost hazel. Kenny thought he could get lost in her eyes, they were just so vivid. Wendy thought the same thing about Kenny's eyes.

Two minutes.

Wendy looked away from him. "Are you ready for the year to end?"

"Yeah, just a little disappointed I didn't get to end this year with a _bang_." Kenny nudged her and they both laughed at his terrible joke.

"You know, I'm glad I'm spending New Years with you. There's no one else I would want to be with right now." Wendy smiled and moved her hair back from her face.

"I'm glad I'm with you too." Kenny said, he meant it too. Wendy was somehow different than everybody else around the town. She was smart and beautiful, there was usually no middle ground, at least that Kenny could find, but then there was Wendy. He couldn't believe she wasn't totally annoyed by him or at least disgusted by his smoking. He guessed she'd really actually enjoyed his company because she didn't seem like the type to hang out with someone she disliked.

One minute.

"Last minute of the year." Kenny observed. Wendy nodded and looked at him. His blonde hair fell in his face and he brushed it away. She wasn't sure what it was about him but she almost felt drawn to him. She never knew it would be Kenny that she want going to spending New Year's Eve with.

It wasn't love, but she didn't know what it was. She just really liked him and she didn't know she wasn't spending time with him earlier, and she didn't want this night to end. Kenny was a nice guy, he listened and he cared. She'd never met anyone like that before.

"Ten, nine," Wendy and Kenny began counting down with the radio. "Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Years!" They said in unison.

As the crowd through the radio cheered, Wendy did the most impulsive thing she'd done all night. She reached over and kissed Kenny.

Kenny was surprised to say the least, but he wasn't going to object. He leaned over and closed the space between them more. Wendy pulled away and he was disappointed with how fast it was all over. "Sorry." Wendy apologized.

Kenny laughed, "Why the fuck are you apologizing? That was really just doing something for once. Tonight's about having fun and that was pretty fun."

"Oh god." Wendy mumbled.

Kenny looked at her, "It wasn't a very good kiss though, like if you really meant it we should try again."

Wendy looked at him, "What, really?" She questioned.

Kenny nodded, "Unless it was totally weird of me to just say that." He suddenly felt a wave of panic rush over him, he didn't want to mess this up. He'd never felt anything like this before but it felt so much better when Wendy kissed him than whenever anyone else had kissed him. He wanted to get back there to that place, but only if she wanted to.

"No, it's not weird." Wendy assured him. She felt it too, the only other person she'd kissed was Stan. She figured kissing Cartman when she was ten didn't count.

The front seat of Kenny's car was one continuous seat because of its old age. Kenny scooted closer to her and kissed her again. This time it was deeper than before.

Wendy crawled onto Kenny's lap and rested her legs on either side of him. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached up and slowly took off his hood as they kissed so she could tangle her fingers in his messy blonde hair.

Wendy let out a soft sigh as she relaxed into the kiss. She felt safe with Kenny, and happy. If she wanted to let go and relax tonight this was definitely want she needed. She loved the feel of his silky hair between her fingers. Wendy slipped off her coat and Kenny ran his hands up her back slowly.

Kenny wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Usually in these situations he was about to get it on, but he didn't want to move to fast and freak her out. Wendy was different to him, she made him feel different. He slipped a hand under her loose fitting sweater and rested it on on the small of her back.

Wendy pulled away, "Jesus, your hands are cold as fuck." She mumbled.

"Sorry." Kenny replied softly. Wendy kissed him again and Kenny didn't move his hand out from under his sweater as they continued to kiss. Eventually he got his other hand under her shirt and ran his hands up her sides.

Kenny's hands were like ice cubes, she shivered when he touched her warm flesh. She didn't want this moment to end. Kenny lifted her sweater off her and to his surprise she let him.

Eventually Wendy pulled away and Kenny began softly kissing her neck. "Hey Kenny?" She asked.

"Mhmm?" He let his eyes flutter shut as he continued to kiss her neck softly. Her skin was so soft, and her hands gently tugging at his heard was almost enough to drive him crazy.

"You should fuck me." Wendy said, letting her eyes flutter shut. She was surprised the words had fallen from her mouth, but she didn't care at this point.

Kenny stopped kissing her and looked up into her eyes. "Really?" He asked. It felt like a dream.

"Yes." Wendy replied, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Well I can't fuck you in the car. Let's at least go to a shitty hotel." He laughed.

Wendy climbed off him and pulled back on her sweater. She looked at Kenny as he drove. She wondered if she was making a mistake, but kissing him sure didn't feel like one.

 **The song is "Fuck em Only we Know" by Banks, if anyone was curious.**


	3. Chapter Three

Luckily, for Kenny and Wendy, there was a cheap hotel just outside of South Park. They walked in with wrinkled clothes from earlier and Kenny managed to get them a room despite it being past midnight. They walked to their room and then stopped in front of it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kenny asked, he didn't want her to regret it.

"I'm sure." Wendy kissed Kenny and wrapped her heads around his neck. He vaguely aimed for the door and opened it, pulling her inside with him, then he kicked the door shut. Their hands roamed and their bodies collided as they stepped across the green shag carpet to towards the bed.

When they got to the bed they separated so Kenny could lay Wendy down. He hovered over her as they locked lips again. He toyed with the hem of her shirt, eventually lifting it up and over her head. He let his hands find her breasts, as he kneaded them softly and she let out a sigh.

Kenny began to kiss down her neck, peppering kisses all over her collarbone and chest. Wendy let out a continuos stream of sighs as he did this. She was loving this, she'd almost forgotten they were in a shitty hotel.

When Kenny's kisses got to the top of Wendy's lacy pink bra she squirmed with need. Wendy raised herself up and with one swift movement she removed her bra and tossed it across the room. Kenny sat back to admire her. She looked beautiful with a flush on her face and her hair messed up, her hat he fallen off somewhere in the covers of the bed. "You're so beautiful." Kenny breathed and he stared into her brown eyes.

Wendy looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks." She replied, pulling him down so they could lock lips again. Kenny began kissing down her body again. He kissed all over he neck and chest, slower this time, noting the spots that made her twitch or let out a small gasp. He left a small love bite just below her collarbone and then continued down to her breasts.

Wendy's breath caught as Kenny began to kiss softly around her beast. He was happy they were so sensitive, he loved it because to him boobs were about the best thing this world had to offer. He gave her whole breast attention and then he softly grazed her nipple with his mouth.

"Oh god," Wendy sighed as she left her eyes flutter shut.

Kenny took her nipple into his mouth and sucked softly, Wendy arched her back and pushed against him. He let his teeth softly bursh against it and Wendy let out of breathy moan. "Oh Kenny..."

After Kenny had spent a sufficient amount of time he moved over and did the same to the other breast. He got the same reaction and was pleased with himself for doing so. Wendy's mind was too clouded with lust and pleasure to think about much. She just didn't want this to end.

Kenny began to kiss down her stomach, leaving a trail of hickeys as he went along. He got to the top of her pants and began to unzip her jeans, she raised her hips so he could get them off. Once they were off Kenny kissed the dips of her hips making her squirm.

He brushed his hand softly over her panties that were now damp. He started to pull them off and Wendy helped by lifting her hips again. Kenny let his eyes travel up her body and then he met with her eyes. Wendy was biting her lip, nervously waiting for some type of reaction. "You're so fucking beautiful." Kenny stated, Wendy's face lit up. He went back to her face to kiss her deeply, her fingers automatically tangled in his hair and his caressed her body softly.

Eventually he made his way back down and he kissed the inside of his thighs as he spread her legs apart. He took a moment to admire her. Kenny loved every aspect of the female body, he was so lucky. He kissed the inside of her thigh again, leaving a dark hickey. He loved leaving them, especially in places no one else would see.

"You have a beautiful pusssy, Wendy." He said, making Wendy's face flush more than it already was. He brought his lips to her and softly kissed the outer lips, causing her to moan softly. He used his tongue and lips on her until she was writhing beneath him. She had reached down and tangled her hands in his hair because she didn't want him to stop anytime soon.

Kenny made his way up to her clit and Wendy let out a louder moan this time. "Fuck..." She breathed as Kenny continued. Her hips raised on their own and he pushed them back down as he continued. "Oh Kenny~" she moaned as she bit her lip, not caring is she disturbed the other people at the hotel anymore.

Kenny kept at it until Wendy started breathing heavily and then emitted cries of pleasure. The orgasm rocked her and Kenny caressed her as she came back down. "Holy fuck." She shifted beneath him. "Your tongue..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Kenny smirked, "Thanks." He continued to kiss her thighs softly until she had cooled back off. He pressed his lips to her and she was heading quickly to orgasm number two. He brought a finger forward and slid it inside her gently. His finger probed her until he found a spot that made her moan.

With Kenny's tongue and his fingers at work Wendy knew she couldn't hold back for much longer. "Please don't stop." She breathed, he had no intention of stopping. The tension built until her hips were raised off the bed and her legs were shaking around his head. She came a second time and drug her nails into Kenny's hair to keep herself from crying out too loud.

Kenny was surprised at how long the orgasm lasted. He waited until Wendy relaxed into the bed. She let out a sigh and looked at Kenny. "That was amazing." She breathed.

"Thanks." Kenny sat up and looked at her, licking his fingers clean.

"I feel greedy, I'm up two orgasms to none." She sat up.

Kenny shrugged and grin. "It's fun making a hot girl orgasm."

Wendy smiled and pressed a kiss to Kenny's lips. She unzipped his jacket and he let it slide off him, next came his shirt. Wendy ran her fingers down his chest and then pushed him down so she was on top of him. She started to unzip his jeans and Kenny helped her get them off. She brushed her hand softly over his tented boxers. "Do you have a condom?" She asked.

"Of course." Kenny leaned off the bed and grabbed his jeans, fishing a condom out of his wallet.

Wendy took the condom from her and pressed a kiss to his lips. She didn't want to get pregnant or anything, she was happy Kenny was so quick to comply. She removed his boxers and rolled the condom on to him. She looked down at him, he looked up at her. They kissed again, longer this time, more passionately.

Wendy straddled Kenny and grabbed him, guiding him into her pussy. She lowered herself slowly until her full weight was resting on his hips. "You feel amazing." Kenny breathed.

Wendy slowly raised herself and lowered herself again, they both groaned in pleasure as she did so. Kenny brought his hands up to rest on her hips. They held eye contact as Wendy continued. Neither could tell if the others eyes were filled with love or lust but at this point they didn't care.

"Let's change positions." Kenny suggested, Wendy nodded and got off him. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her deeply as he slipped inside her once again.

He picked up the pace and Wendy dragged her nails down his back, leaving marks that would last for days. "Kenny~" Wendy moaned as she reached her third orgasm for the night.

Kenny couldn't hold back after that. The came in unison and then rocked softly as they came back down. Kenny rolled off of her and onto his back, reaching down and peeling off the condom, tossing it in the trash. He rested his hands behind his head as he basked in the afterglow. "Wow." He stated.

Wendy was also feeling the afterglow joy, "Wow." She repeated. Kenny turned his head to look at her, they kissed again and then Wendy cuddled up against him.

This was weird for Kenny. Usually people just left after sex, but he supposed his was different so he wrapped his arm around her. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted to stay like this forever. Both their eyes closed as they laid there.

"Are you sure we have to stay up all night to watch the sunrise?" Wendy asked softly with a yawn.

Kenny was tired too, all his vigor for staying up had been lost. "I guess not," he sighed, "But set an alarm so we can wake up in time to watch it. Wendy nodded and sat up, walking over to grab her phone. Kenny followed her with his eyes, her naked form was so beautiful to him.

Wendy noticed his staring and blushed, she wasn't used to someone looking at her like that. She wasn't used to having sex as good as what just happened. She walked back over to Kenny and crawled into bed with him, he pulled her close and closed his eyes. "Sleep good, babygirl."

Wendy smiled and pulled him close then pulled the sheets up over their naked bodies. "Sleep good, Kenny."

* * *

In the morning Wendy's alarm went off at seven am, waking her up, but not Kenny. She unwrapped Kenny's arm from her waist and got up to turn it off. She got dressed and then walked over to the bed and shook Kenny awake.

Kenny rolled over and yawned, "Is it morning already?" He questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She nodded and smiled as Kenny ran his hair through his bed head. He got up and got dressed too. "Are you ready to watch the first sunrise of the year?" He asked Wendy.

She nodded, "The last thing on the list of things to do."

Kenny laughed, "We were actually supposed to stay up all night, but oh well. There's always next year."

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, of course." She reached for her jacket and Kenny walked over and stopped her.

"Here, take mine." He said, handing her his orange jacket. Wendy took it hesitantly and then put it on. It smelt like cigarettes and Kenny and Wendy couldn't have been more pleased. They stepped outside and Kenny light a cigarette as they stood in silence and watched the sun peak over the mountains. Eventually the early morning light had flooded everywhere.

"That was beautiful." Kenny commented.

Wendy nodded in agreement. "I'm happy you convinced me to watch it."

Kenny laughed and glanced at her. He thought she looked good in his coat, Wendy never wanted to take it off. "Do you want to go get breakfast?" He asked her after a moment. "We don't have to dine and dash this time." He added with a grin.

Wendy nodded, "Just let me go back in and grab my coat. She stepped inside the hotel room and glanced around it one final time before grabbing her purple coat and heading outside.

Kenny was already in the car with the heating turned up, he was cold without his jacket of course, but he wasn't going to ask for it back. Wendy got in the passenger side and he drove them to Village Inn.

Once they were inside and seated Kenny couldn't help glancing at Wendy over the menu. He felt weird. He knew he'd just had sex with her the night before but he still wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her as a person.

Wendy looked up and caught his eye for a second before looking away. "Which do you think is better, blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?" She questioned.

"Blueberry, definitely." Kenny stated, setting down the menu.

Wendy set hers down too, "Really? I thought you would've gone with chocolate chip."

Kenny laughed, "Why?"

Wendy shrugged, "I just thought you'd like sweeter things, that's all."

"I'm not really a fan of chocolate." Kenny said with a shrug. He took a sip of the coffee the waiter had brought them a few minutes earlier and glanced around the restaurant. The only other people besides them were a few elderly couples.

Wendy stated at him, gaping for a moment. "How can you not like chocolate?" She asked.

"It's too sweet for me." Kenny explained. The coffee he was drinking was black and the thought of adding sweetener to it sickened him. He used to be able to sit around and eat candy all day but now the thought of anything sickly sweet was almost too much for him to stomach.

"You're crazy. How can you not like chocolate? What about Oreos, do you like those?" Wendy questioned, she figured there had be at least one sugary sweet thing Kenny liked.

"Oreos are disgusting." He stately flatly, "I don't like sweet things."

Wendy shook her head, the waiter came by to take their orders. Wendy got chocolate chip pancakes and Kenny got an omelette. She was a little disappointed that he really didn't seem to like sweet stuff. After the waiter left she turned back to Kenny. "There has to be at least one sweet thing you like."

"You're right, there is one thing."

"Well what is it?"

"Sweet sweet love making." Kenny laughed lightly as he took another sup of his coffee.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Be serious!"

Kenny thought for a moment. "I like berry pie. Like the kind filled with strawberries and blueberries and shit."

Wendy smiled, "Berry pie is pretty good." She agreed. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and looked down to see that Bebe was calling her. She figured she'd better answer or Bebe would go into a frenzy, "Hold on I have to take this." Wendy excused herself from the table and stepped outside to answer the call.

"Wendy, what happened last night?! You totally disappeared, me and Red were looking for you all night." Bebe blurted as soon as Wendy answered the phone.

"Yeah, I left." Wendy answered simply.

"What happened? Me and Red want to know all the details. She's with me right now." Bebe and Red were lounging on her couch, both slightly hungover from the night before.

"Well I'm kind of busy right now." Wendy glanced back at the restaurant.

"It's right in the morning, what the hell could you possible be busy with?" Bebe questioned.

"I'm getting breakfast."

"With who?" Bebe asked.

Silence passed between them as Wendy thought about telling her. She didn't know how Bebe was going to react and she didn't want to get in a big discussion about it over the phone. "Wendy, oh my god, who is it?" Bebe asked again.

"I'll tell you later." Wendy shook her head, "So much happened last night."

"Okay, but you better tell us all the details." Bebe said, "Have fun eating breakfast with this mystery person."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She hug up the phone and then walked back into Village Inn. The food had came to the table while she was gone.

"Who was it?" Kenny asked as he took a bite of his omelette.

Wendy reached for the syrup to put on her pancakes, "Bebe, she was wondering where I was."

Kenny nodded and they ate in silence. Neither of them had anything to say to each other. When they finished Kenny paid the bill and then drove Wendy home.

"Thanks for the fun New Years." Wendy smiled and took off Kenny's coat to give back to him.

Kenny took his coat and smiled, "Yeah, I had fun."

Wendy got out of his truck and walked up to her front door, glancing at Kenny as he drove away. She went inside and found her mom in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, with her back to her. "Oh Wendy, how was last night?" She asked. She figured her daughter had spent the whole night at Bebe's, that's what Wendy had told her anyways.

Wendy smiled, "It was fun mom."

Her mom turned around with a mug of coffee in her hands, she took a sip and then looked up at her. "That's good Swee- oh my god! What did you do to your hair?" Her mom exclaimed, dropping the mug. It shattered as coffee leaked all over the tile floor.

Wendy smiled sheepishly, "I cut it off."

Her mom walked over and ran her hands through her short hair, "Why? Your hair was so beautiful long."

Wendy shrugged, "I was ready for a change I guess."

Her mom sighed and dropped her hands to her side. "You're dad is going to flip when he sees this."

Wendy smiled, she knew it would be alright after the initial shock. "Yeah. I have to go upstairs and get a shower, Bebe and Red wanted me to come over again this afternoon."

She walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Before she got in the shower she evened up the ends on her hair a bit. It felt good to shower and get out of the clothes she'd been wearing for so long. She was happily surprised when her hair was faster and easier to do while it was short.

She got dressed and then slipped back out into the cold and walked down the road to Bebe's house. When she got there she knocked on the brown front door and Bebe answered, pulling her inside. "Tell us everything!"

Red was sitting on the couch in gray sweats with a bowl of chips in her lap. Wendy walked over and sat down next to Red, "Where do I even begin?"

"I just want to know what happened with Stan." Bebe commented, "Clyde found him passed out form drinking too much last night."

"Oh no, I hope he's alright." Wendy worried. She didn't want to worry about Stan, but it was hard to cut him completely out of her life in twenty four hours. "Well, I broke up with him."

Red gasped, "Wendy how could you? You and Stan were perfect for each other!"

Wendy shook her head, "No, I couldn't handle saying with Stan anymore. All he did was drag me down."

Bebe rested a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Well good for you! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Wendy shrugged. She still didn't know how she was feeling about Stan, but for the moment she was totally okay with it. She knew her and Stan would've never worked out but it still hurt if she thought about it too much.

"Are you going to tell us about your hair?" Red asked reaching over and flicking a piece of her short hair.

"Yeah, I cut it off." She said simply.

"That's not really an answer." Bebe pointed out.

"Someone cut if off for me." Wendy smiled and looked at both of them, "Is that better?"

"Is it the same person you were at breakfast with?" Bebe asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Wendy couldn't help but smile as memories of the night before rushed back.

Red elbowed her softly, "Well who was it?"

Wendy frowned, "You two will flip your shit."

"No we won't, we promise." Bebe chimed in.

Wendy let out a sigh, "It was Kenny."

"What?!" Bebe exclaimed, "You mean Kenny McCormick?!"

"That's the one."

Bebe and Red took a minute to process this new information they'd just revived. "He tried to get me to sleep with him last night." Red commented through a mouthful of chips. "He's bad news, Wendy."

"All that comes from Kenny is sex and weed and last time I checked that was my thing not yours." Bebe pointed out. She didn't want to sound rude, she was genuinely worried for Wendy's feelings.

"There's a lot more to Kenny than what your guys think." Wendy dismissed, "He's a nice guy."

Bebe shook her head, "Well what did you guys do all night? You got breakfast together so I figure you two were together."

"Well we got dinner and we watched the sunrise." Wendy didn't want to tell them she'd slept with Kenny or that she went skinny dipping with him in the elementary school counselors' hot tub.

"And what about all those hours between dinner and the sunrise?" Red asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Wendy, oh my god!" Bebe exclaimed, Wendy just rested her head in her hands.

"Don't tell anyone, I don't want this getting out. Besides, it was no big deal." Wendy insisted, but deep down it was kind big deal to her. She defiantly felt something with Kenny that she'd never felt with Stan before but she knew when school started again her and Kenny would awkwardly avoid each other for the rest of the year.

"Fine, whatever you want." Bebe agreed. "That was a pretty wild New Year's Eve."

"The wildest yet." Wendy agreed with a nod. "What did you guys do last night?" She asked.

Bebe began going into detail about the party from the night before. With all the drinking and throwing up that was going on Wendy was thankful she had left when she did. She only half listened though, nodding every once in awhile. She still couldn't get her mind off last night.

* * *

When Kenny got back from dropping Wendy off he went straight to his room and slept for hours. When he woke again it was early in the afternoon. He took a shower, got dressed and then walked into the kitchen go find something to eat. In the kitchen Karen was making a sandwich for herself.

"How was your New Years, Karen?" Kenny asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"Good, me and Ruby had a sleepover with some of our other friends." She said, watching as Kenny grabbed out a gallon of milk and drank out of the container before putting it back in its rightful place. Karen wished he wouldn't do that, but she knew he wasn't going to stop.

"That sounds fun." Kenny commented as he walked over and started to make his own sandwich.

Karen took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. "How was yours?"

Kenny smiled as remembered the night before, "It was fantastic."

Karen smiled as she walked over to the table to sit down. When Kenny was done making his sandwich he went and sat with her. "Where's mom and dad?" He asked.

"I think they're asleep. They didn't get home until a few hours ago, they were out drinking all night." Karen explained bitterly.

Kenny let out a sigh, "Do you think you'll be able to handle them if I go hang out with my friends for while?"

Karen nodded, "I'm sure they'll just be asleep." She shrugged.

Kenny nodded and once he was done with his sandwich he got in his car and drove to Cartman's house. When he got there he knocked on the door and Butters answered, "Oh hey Kenny." Butters beamed, letting him in.

Kenny smiled, "Hey Butters, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've been helping Eric clean up his party." Butters explained.

"We almost got it spotless too except for this mysterious stain on the carpet." Cartman was standing a few feet away looking at stain on the green carpet of his living room. He shrugged, "I'll just have my mom call the carpet cleaners when she gets back."

Kenny laughed, "How was the party?"

"Oh it was so great, you should've seen all the people throwing up." Cartman laughed, "Oh and then there was Stan!"

"Poor Stan." Butters commented, shaking his head.

"Clyde found him passed out and do we laid him down in a bed and then later he woke up and threw up like three times because he was so sick. It was hilarious." Cartman continued snickering as he told the story.

"Now Eric, Stan is our buddy. I don't think it's right for us to make fun of him for being so sick. I think something was really upsetting him." Butters said, subconsciously mashing his knuckles together as he did so.

Cartman shook his head, "Oh Butters. That's a totally valid reason to make fun of someone." He then looked at Kenny, "Where did you disappear off too last night?" He asked.

Kenny grinned, "Well, remember how I said I wanted to finish the year off with a bang?" He questioned, Cartman and Butters nodded. "Well right after midnight I started the year off with a bang."

Cartman patted Kenny the back. "Good job, Ken. Who was it?"

"You two are never going to believe this but it was Wendy Testaburger."

"No way dude. She would never cheat on Stan." Cartman laughed, "Who was it really?"

"No, it really was her. She broke up with Stan, that's why she was so sad. Then she asked me to take her home and we kind of got sidetracked and at the end of the night we were fucking." Kenny explained. It was actually a lot deeper than that but he wasn't about to explain to them about how he actually might've felt something for Wendy, that just wasn't the type of person he was. Even if he had felt something do Wendy he wanted to push the thought out of his mind, the last thing he needed was to catch feelings.

"Ah hamburgers." Butters muttered under his breath.

"Are you sure this was consensual, like you're sure you didn't rape her or something?" Cartman asked, he didn't believe that Wendy would sleep with Kenny on a whim. She was so uptight about everything.

Kenny scowled, "Yes I'm sure I didn't rape her, fatass."

Cartman threw his hands up in defeat, "I just have to check these things. Wendy just doesn't seem like the type of person that would stoop to your level."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Wendy is nothing like how she acts at school." He stated.

"Well obviously not." Cartman agreed.

"She's really nice." Kenny shrugged.

"Not to me." Cartman said bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Maybe it's because you're a fat asshole with no regard for anyone's feelings." Kenny suggested.

Cartman looked at Butters, "Can you believe Kenny, calling me an asshole?" He asked him. Butters just laughed nervously.

Kenny and Cartman had a special relationship. It was based purely on insults but deep deep down they knew the other one cared for them just a little. Butters hated to be in the middle of them though, he didn't understand why the two couldn't just get along like normal friends. Cartman and Kenny were just both too prideful do admit that they cared about each other, it had been like this for years.

Cartman turned back to Kenny, "So now you've fucked Wendy. Isn't that about everyone in the popular girls squad?"

Kenny shook his head, "Annie and Red still haven't slept with me yet, but I'm working on it."

"You'll never get them to agree to do it." Cartman snorted.

Kenny grinned, "I thought I'd never get to fuck Wendy Testaburger but here we are."

"Fuck, you're right." Cartman shook his head. "I guess there's a very slim chance."

"There's always a slim chance." He sat down on the couch and Butters sat down next to him.

"Do you fags want to play video games or something?" Cartman asked them, they nodded and he grabbed the Xbox controllers for them.

Cartman made them all play black ops, he had done it so much that Kenny actually wasn't half bad at the game. It usually ended up in him and Cartman killing all the zombies while Butters got downs and constantly needed to be revived.

Cartman turned to Butters before they started the game, "Butters, I'm just going to ask you this once but please try not to suck so bad this time."

Butters smiled hopefully, "I'll try my best, Eric."

Cartman rolled his eyes as he started the game. Him and Kenny knew that Butters best would still be the worst.


	4. Chapter Four

The rest of winter break had come and gone. Wendy had spent the whole break hanging out with Bebe and Red while Kenny had spent it smoking with Craig. Neither of them had talked since New Years, but they had both been on each other's minds a lot. Neither of them knew what say when they happened to see each other before school.

Kenny was putting books in his locker when Wendy came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can we talk?" She asked.

Kenny nodded and he slung his backpack over his shoulder and closed his locker. "What's up?"

Wendy looked up at him and into his blue eyes. She got lost in them momentarily and then looked away, "So about what happened the other night..." She started.

Kenny slipped his hands in his pockets, he knew this would be inevitably brought up but he hadn't thought about how this conversation would go. "Hey, we can just continue on with our lives, if that's what you want to do." That wasn't what Kenny wanted, but he was more concerned about her happiness.

"No, I mean, I still want you in my life." Wendy explained, "Maybe we can just be friends or something."

Kenny smiled, "Yeah, friends, that would be great."

Wendy didn't want to be just friends, she wanted to date Kenny and be the only one he wanted, but she knew he wasn't going to settle down.

Kenny really felt something for Wendy. Every time he looked at her he felt something warm and fuzzy inside him. He wanted to hold her in her arms and listen to her tell him about her feelings. It was weird, Kenny didn't know if he liked it or not.

Wendy put a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, I have to get to class. See you around." She smiled sweetly before turning down the hallway.

Kenny watched her walk down the hall and let out a sigh. He turned and walked the other way, heading to his class. When he got there Clyde and Craig were standing outside of the classroom laughing. When Kenny walked by Craig glanced at him, "McCormick, do you want to ditch class with me? Clyde said he can't miss anymore school or his dad will kill him."

Kenny turned around to face him, "I can't believe it's only the first day back and you already want to leave again." Craig shrugged in response. "I'd love to skip school with you." Kenny continued.

Clyde glanced between the two of them. He desperately wanted to skip school but he also didn't want to get in trouble. "You guys have fun." He said. Craig pulled Clyde close and gave him a long kiss, leaving Kenny to awkwardly stand and glance around the hallway. He never understood how Craig and Clyde could be so touchy feely without a care in the world about anyone else, but somehow they managed to do it.

When they finally pulled away Clyde gave Craig a peck on the cheek before heading into the classroom. Kenny looked at Craig and tried to pretend that he didn't just watch him shove his tongue down his boyfriend's throat for a good solid minute.

Craig rolled his eyes, he didn't give a fuck about what Kenny or anyone else thought about his and Clyde's relationship. "Come on, let's go." Craig had always had this monotone voice and it was still the same now. Kenny had learned to get used to it over the years and he'd realized if you paid close attention sometimes you could hear emotions underneath it all.

Kenny and Craig walked to Craig's car, which was some old Chevy that was not much better than Kenny's truck. They climbed in and Craig looked at Kenny, "What do you want to do?" He asked.

Kenny laughed, "You invited me to ditch with you. I figured you had a plan."

"Let's just start driving and see where we end up." Craig suggested, he pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving. "So have you talked to Wendy?" Craig knew all about Kenny and Wendy's hookup, he didn't know about the feelings Kenny harbored for her.

"We talked this morning." Kenny shrugged. "It's weird, dude."

"Why is it weird?" Craig questioned. Kenny could tell he actually cared and Craig wasn't like Cartman or Butters. He knew if he told Craig anything it would stay between them because he didn't like to stir up drama or get on anyone's bad side.

"Well it's just that, she's different than all the other girls I've fucked. She makes me feel something." Kenny explained as he looked out the window.

"Could you be a little more vague please?" Craig asked, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "She makes me really happy and I want to spend time with her."

Craig glanced over at him, "Dude you totally are falling for her."

The idea has crossed Kenny's mind, many times actually. He didn't want to be falling for her, nothing good came out of something long term. He shook his head, "But I don't want to be."

"Well you just can't chose not to be in love." Craig stated, "It's like trying to choose not be gay, it doesn't work like that."

"How would you know you can't just choose not to be in love?" Kenny questioned him.

"When I first started getting feelings for Clyde I tried to ignore them. I said to myself, 'Craig there is no way you can fall for someone who wears sweats everyday and lives of Cheesy Poofs and cookies.' I tried to distract myself, I even thought about trying to reconnect with Tweek since last time I talked to him was when we were twelve." Craig explained. When he was in the firth grade Tweek had broken up with him because Craig hadn't shared any of his chocolate chip cookies with him at lunch. Craig hardly counted that as a relationship though because there was no way ten year old boys were capable of feeling any sort of deep love but Tweek was the only person he'd ever kissed besides Clyde.

"Anyways, the point is, I kept pushing these feelings down but look at where we are today. I'm with Clyde and I'm so happy." Craig finished off, his voice monotone, but there was a small smile on lips letting Kenny know he was being sincere.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "So you're just saying I should act on those feelings?"

"Yes." Craig replied simply, glancing over at him.

Kenny let out a groan, "You don't understand how much I can't do that."

"It's easy, you just go up to her and tell her how you feel. Maybe something like, 'Hey Wendy, I think you have nice tits and I'd really like to marry that pair of tits'." Craig laughed after he finished talking.

Kenny laughed too despite the underlying stress this whole situation was causing. "Did you figure out what you wanted to do while we ditched?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're going to the planetarium to watch one of those cool some shows." Craig said. He loved all things space related, Kenny should've know that's where they were going to end up.

"I'm pretty sure last time I watched one of those I literally died." Kenny commented flatly. He tried to stay away from places and situations that had killed him before because he didn't want to die more than necessary.

"You always say that." Craig pointed out. Craig had seen Kenny die countless times, of course, but he didn't have the slightest idea of what he meant. He'd always just figured Kenny was trying to get some emotion across and he didn't know how to word it correctly.

"It's because it's true!" Kenny insisted. He was met with silence from Craig. He let out a sigh and turned to look out the window. He knew that soon he'd have to face two of his fears: the planetarium dome show and feelings.

* * *

Wendy went through the whole day not talking to anyone. At lunch she picked at her food as Bebe and Red gossiped about Kevin Stoley and how much cuter he'd gotten since that awkward middle school stage.

After school Wendy was standing at her locker grabbing her textbooks for the long night of studying ahead when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kyle standing there. Kyle was tall, almost awkwardly tall, he always wore sweater vests, and today was no exception. His signature green hat still sat on his head and hide his his Jew-fro from the world. "Hey Wendy, can we talk for a second?" He asked.

Wendy closed her locker and let out a deep sigh. She figured he would try to talk grades or about the debate team that they'd both been on for long. "Yeah, I have a minute." She replied.

"Well it's about Stan," Kyle started. Wendy almost groaned at hearing his name, she didn't want to talk about Stan but she knew he would be brought up eventually. "He's taking this break up pretty hard-"

"And what? You want me to run back into his arms and tell him I'm sorry." Wendy snapped at Kyle.

"No, no! It's not like that at all Wendy." Kyle assured her, "In fact I think it was good for you two to break up, Stan was really holding you back."

"Why did you come over here to tell me Stan was upset then just to tell me breaking up with him was the right thing to do?" Wendy questioned. She was annoyed by the direction of this discussion. She wanted to turn on her heel and leave but she knew that would be rude to Kyle and she really had no reason to be mad at him.

"I think you need to give him some closure. He's really messed up." Kyle finished. He wanted nothing more than to help his best friend and not abandon him like everyone else had done. He knew why they'd all stopped trying to help Stan, but he was determined to stick by his side through thick and thin. He didn't want a repeat of what happen in fourth grade when he'd abandoned Stan because of his cynicism, especially now that Kyle was older and understood a lot better what Stan was going through.

Wendy let out a sigh, "Closure would be good for both of us, I think." She glanced up Kyle, she didn't want to talk to Stan but she knew there'd been many things that were left unsaid that needed to be vocalized at some point. "Where is Stan, I'll go talk to him right now."

"Probably at Stark's Pond. He's been spending a lot of time there." Kyle explained, shaking his head. "I can give you a ride if you want."

Wendy nodded and she followed Kyle out to his car. As they drive to the pond Wendy thought about what she was going to say to Stan but they got there before she could formulate a plan.

Sure enough Stan was sitting on a bench looking out over the frozen pond. Wendy looked at the pond from Kyle's car and was flooded with memories of skating on it. "I'll let you two talk alone." Kyle said, cutting through her thoughts. She nodded and then stepped out of the car.

She walked over to Stan but stopped a few feet back to look at him. Wendy glanced over her shoulder at Kyle, who urged her to go on. She walked up and rested a hand on Stan's shoulder, "Hey Stan, I think we need to talk."

Stan looked at her. She was still as beautiful as ever and he was still in love with her. Wendy on the other hand was not in love with Stan anymore. In fact the only emotion she felt when she looked at his tired face was pity. Stan nodded and Wendy walked around and sat next to him on the bench.

It was a dismal day, the sky was over cast and the pond looked gray. The January air was biting at their fingers and toes and their noses were red. Wendy didn't even know where to begin with Stan. She turned to him, "I hope you understand why we had to break up," she started, "I probably shouldn't have done it while you were drunk at a party, but that's just how it went." She let out a sigh.

Stan looked at her, "Why exactly did you break up with me?" He asked. He couldn't remember anything past a vague explanation, his memory clouded with alcohol and a wish to forget it even happened.

Wendy didn't even know how to respond. She had many reasons why she broke up with him but she tried to decide which one would break his heart the least. There was the drinking, the never ending flow of problems, and now there was someone else her heart wanted. "It just... wasn't working for me."

"What does that mean?" Stan didn't like the vague answer she gave him, he wanted specifics.

"I just, we weren't working." Wendy didn't know what to say, it was like her words weren't forming correctly.

Stan was hurt, he couldn't even get a straight answer. He figured it was the drinking, he had watched all his friends abandon him, he didn't want Wendy to go too. "Wendy, I can change. I can stop drinking, if that's what it is." He insisted.

Wendy shook her head slightly, "Stan, I can't do this anymore. We can't do this anymore." She looked down. "We keep running around in circles. We're on and then we're off, one of us is always hurt. Don't you think it would be better for us to just let go?"

Deep down Stan knew Wendy was right, they never would work out, but Stan loved her. "Wendy, I know you know I'm sad a lot of the time, but you make me really happy. I've lost so many friends Cartman, Kenny, even Butters won't talk to me anymore. You and Kyle are all I have left, I don't want to lose you too."

Wendy felt her heart break as she looked at Stan, she knew he was being genuine. She had known Stan her whole life, she had loved Stan for most of it too. Wendy felt a sudden fear wash over her, Stan was all that she knew. She realized she didn't know how to move on from something like this, she didn't know if she could really end it all. "Stan, you know I never wanted to hurt you like this." She managed to stay composed despite trying to fight back tears.

"Accidents still hurt." Stan stated coldly.

"It's best for us to stay apart." Wendy decided. She couldn't be his friend, she could still fall back in love with him if given the chance, and she didn't want that. "It's really over this time." Wendy hated the way those words came out of her mouth, she hated they way the sounded so final.

Stan looked at her, "Give me one last chance, I can change. I don't want to lose you." He really meant it too, he didn't want to lose anyone else. He wanted things to go back to the way they were when they were young, but he knew they never could.

Wendy let out a sigh, her breath hanging in the air. "I can't, I'm sorry." She stood, turning away. "I'm so sorry, Stan. I'll see you around."

Wendy walked away, leaving Stan on the bench and he didn't know what to do.

Kyle watched from his car as Wendy left. Then he stepped out and headed towards Stan on the bench. "Stan..." Kyle said softly, "How're you doing?"

Stan looked back at his best friend and shrugged, "I'm okay."

Kyle sat down next to him and Stan rested his head on his shoulder. "It's okay to not be okay." He said.

"I know." Stan replied simply. He had a hard time talking about his feelings, and he didn't want to. His heart was broken and Kyle was all he had left, he didn't want to scare him away too. "Please don't ever leave me Kyle, you're my best friend."

Kyle frowned, "I'll always be your best friend, dude." He said. He couldn't bear to see Stan so upset. "Why don't we get together with some of our friends tonight and so we can cheer you up." Kyle suggested.

Stan shook his head, "No one would come."

"No, that's not true. David will come and-"

"David doesn't like me." Stan sighed in defeat.

Kyle shook his head, "David likes you." He lied. David tolerated Stan because Kyle was his best friend. He didn't like Stan because he thought he walked all over Kyle and just treated him poorly in general.

"You and David have been dating for like a month now and every time I see him he always acts so cold." Stan complained. He wanted to get along with David, but they just didn't click. Stan was about the only person who knew about Kyle and David's relationship. Kyle didn't want the word getting out about him being gay and David was the same way. The only reason anyone knew was because a month ago Kenny caught David and Kyle kissing behind the school when he was looking for a place to smoke. After Kenny knew Kyle felt bad that he hadn't told Stan, so he told him too. Kyle just prayed Cartman would never find out.

"He doesn't hate you." Kyle insisted, "We can invite other people too. It'll be fun, Stan, I want to cheer you up." Kyle smiled and Stan looked at him.

Stan let out a sigh, "Alright." He agreed reluctantly.

Kyle smiled and stood up, "Great. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll call you later. Let me take you home." He extended his arm and helped Stan up, he just hoped this worked.

* * *

Kenny had barely survived the planetarium, when Craig dropped him off at the end of school he was still nervous that something bad was going to happen to him. He didn't fear death, but he didn't like the feeling of dying painfully. He didn't understand why he couldn't just die peacefully in his sleep for once.

After the planetarium him and Craig had hotboxed his car and smoked before stumbling around Denver for a few hours looking at everything there was to look at. Eventually they had to go back though, because Kenny had to be responsible and go to work. He sat in his truck trying to prepare himself for work but he was coming off his high and really just wanted to go to sleep or smoke more weed.

Kenny knew that he couldn't do either of those things so he reluctantly started his car and drove to where he worked, Tweek Bros. He had basically secured himself a job there since his parents made the meth that Mr. and Mrs. Tweak put in their coffee. They were careful about it, but they found it gave everyone an extra little buzz. Kenny felt kind of bad though, Tweek had drank so much of their coffee that he was sure he was addicted to meth. Tweek had complained to Kenny that other coffees didn't give him the buzz he needed, he had thought of telling Tweek before but Mr. Tweak swore him to secrecy.

When Kenny pulled up to the coffee shop he ran his hands through his hair and sighed before getting out of his car and heading inside. He didn't like work of course, but at least Tweek was there to keep him company. He thought it was funny to watch him try to serve people and cool to watch him make coffee better than everyone else. Work was slow though, him and Tweek stood around talking instead of doing anything productive.

"We're you at Cartman's New Years party?" Tweek asked Kenny, he took a sip from the cup of coffee he was holding in his hands.

"Part of it." Kenny shrugged his shoulders, "I got bored."

"Dude-gah! You really missed out. Everyone was throwing up."

"So I've heard." Kenny laughed lightly. The jingle of a bell was heard, signaling that someone had walked in. They both turned their heads and there was Wendy Testaburger in the doorway. "I'll take care of this one." Kenny walked over and she looked at him.

"I didn't know you worked here." She looked up into Kenny's eyes.

Kenny smiled, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me. What can I get you?"

Wendy thought about it for a moment, she was feeling pretty down. She had just left Stan on a bench and walked around South Park until she was on the other side of town. She was freezing and the first place she saw was the coffee shop. "I'll just have some hot chocolate." She just wanted to warm up before walking home.

Kenny began making her hot chocolate. "How was the first day back to school?" He asked her.

"It was alright." Wendy answered simply.

Kenny frowned, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked him.

"What happened at school? Was it bad?"

Wendy thought about telling him everything right then and there, but she didn't want to complain to him while he was at work. "I just had to talk to Stan and it stirred up some feelings."

Kenny finished making the hot chocolate and then handed the cup to her. "I'm sorry."

Wendy took the hot chocolate, "It'll be okay." She looked at Kenny and smiled. She didn't think it was going to be okay, she didn't think cutting Stan out completely was a good idea at all. It made her sick to think about it.

Kenny could tell something was up. "How about I get off work early and we hang out?" He asked her.

"I'd like that." Wendy said, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Give me a minute." Kenny walked into the backroom and found Tweek who was sweeping. "Hey I need to take a personal day." Kenny slipped off his apron.

"Really, man? I hate handling this place all alone." Tween complained.

Kenny smiled, "It's a slow day, you'll be fine." He hung up his apron and Tweek shook his head. Kenny left and walked out, joining Wendy.

They walked out to Kenny's truck together and climbed inside. "How was talking to Stan?" Kenny asked after they were inside.

Wendy took a sip of her hot chocolate. "It was just like how talking to Stan normally goes." She didn't understand why Kenny suddenly cared so much about her. She looked at the cup of hot chocolate in her hands instead of at him.

Kenny was frowning as he looked at her. "It must be hard, because you and Stan have been together so long."

"It's better this way." Wendy sighed, "We weren't meant to be. I just feel kind of bad, Stan has been struggling for a really long time and I broke up with him at a bad time."

"It's always a bad time to breakup with someone." Kenny commented, shaking his head. "You need to worry about you though, not Stan."

"Yeah, but it's hard to just cut someone out of your life like that. You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. Explain it to me." Kenny said, looking over at her.

"Imagine the person you loved the most in the world was suddenly ripped away from you and you knew they were suffering but you just had to watch them from afar. It hurts a lot, I can't stop thinking about it. I just want Stan to be okay and I don't know if he will. Why do I still care about him?" Wendy felt her voice waver as she held back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Kenny, or anyone for that matter.

Kenny wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He had been in this situation with Karen before. Sometimes she'd cry uncontrollably when their parents were high or drunk and Kenny would always hug her and let her cry. This was no different, he could tell Wendy was on the verge of tears. "Let it all out." Kenny said softly.

Wendy rested her head on him. "I just don't know why it hurts so much." She let out a sob as tears began flowing from her eyes. It was the first time she'd cried because of the breakup. She didn't like crying, it made her feel weak. Wendy couldn't stop herself though.

Kenny just held her close as her tears dampened his jacket. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't know if he needed to say anything at all. He just let her cry until she stopped and pulled away and wiped her eyes. Watching someone cry was nothing like how the movies made it seem. People usually got runny noses and their eyes got red. Wendy's eye makeup ran down her cheeks as well. Kenny didn't mind getting covered in cried off makeup and tears though.

Wendy sat there gathering her thoughts. "I'm sorry." She mumbled after a moment.

Kenny laughed, "Don't apologize." He reached over and used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe off her smeared makeup and tears.

Wendy grabbed his arm and looked at the sleeve on his jacket. "Kenny..." She started, she stared at the smeared makeup on his sleeve. "Thank you so much. You've helped me a lot."

Kenny didn't know what he had done to help her, he was just spending time with her. "I hate to see you sad."

Wendy gave a small smile. Whenever Kenny said anything sweet she felt a fluttery feeling inside her. She wanted to distract herself with Kenny and forget about Stan. He made her feel different than Stan did, he wasn't dragging her down all the time. She liked the feelings that he gave her. "We should spend more time together."

Kenny smiled, "We do." He agreed.

"You should come over and we should I watch a movie or something." Wendy suggested, she really wanted to go home and put on sweats, but she didn't want Kenny to leave her just yet.

"I'd like that." Kenny looked at her and she smiled. They drove to her house and Wendy lead Kenny down to the basement and then she ran upstairs to put on some sweats. Kenny took a moment too look at his phone and saw he had a text from Kyle.

 **Hey, Stan is really upset so I'm trying to cheer him up. You should come over for support**

Kenny sighed as he read it. He replied and told Kyle he was comforting Wendy instead. He slipped his phone back into his pocket as Wendy returned. She sat down next to him and they ended up watching Ironman on TV and about halfway through Wendy had fallen asleep with her head resting on Kenny's chest.

Kenny watched her more than he watched the movie. He thought she looked beautiful with her sort black hair falling in her face and her eyes closed. He studied her face, she truly was beautiful. He suddenly felt a weird happiness wash over him, he only felt it when he was looking at Wendy. There was something special about her and he felt something special for her.

He groaned softly as he looked away from her. Kenny knew what was happening and he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want to be falling in love with Wendy because he knew love hurt. He wanted to hit the brakes and get out while he still had time. He feared he was already in too deep. "What the fuck am I going to do?" He mumbled out loud as he looked at Wendy. He knew he had already fallen.


	5. Chapter Five

Kyle had called David after he had dropped off Stan. When he answered Kyle smiled immediately, "Do you have any plans tonight?" He asked him.

"Well, I have to work this evening." David replied, "Why?"

"Dammit." Kyle mumbled, "Are you busy now? It's king of a long story?" He let out a soft sigh as he wondered who he could get to show up and make Stan feel better.

"Well I'm working, but I can take a break if it's important." David explained. Kyle decided it was important.

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes. See ya." Kyle hung up and took a moment to look at Stan's house. It still looked the same as when they were kids, just older. It made Kyle remember they were getting older as well. He wished he could go back because dealing with Cartman befriending Cthulhu was a lot easier than trying to help Stan sort out his emotional problems.

Kyle drove to David's parents restaurant and walked inside through the double doors. The restaurant hadn't changed much over the years, it was still in good shape too. When Kyle got there David told his parents he was taking a break and then slipped out from behind the counter.

Kyle couldn't help but smile as he looked at his taller boyfriend. He had a boyish charm to him and was well built from playing soccer in all his free time. They both walked over to a worn both and sat down across from each other. David looked at Kyle, "So what's up?" He questioned.

Kyle began explaining the whole situation with Stan and Wendy. When he was done David's face was cast downward as his eyes were glued to the blue pattern on the table. Kyle waited patiently for David's reply, anxiously wondering what could be keeping him so quiet. "Kyle, you already know I don't think Stan is a good friend." He started.

Kyle looked at him and scowled, "Me and Stan have been through thick and thin and I can't leave him now." He would never admit that Stan had distanced himself and became increasingly hard to talk to, especially as of late.

David shook his head, but didn't want to push the subject if Stan being a bad friend any further. "Who are you going to invite over to cheer him up?"

"I don't know." Kyle groaned, "You're busy, Cartman is an asshole, no one else enjoys me and Stan's company."

"What about Kenny?" David questioned.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about him. I'll text him." Kyle pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Kenny.

After the text was sent Kyle and David went on talking to each other. They avoided the subject of Stan, though Kyle still didn't know what to do about the whole situation. They talked about school, upcoming tests and how they would fail even though they both knew they'd never accept anything less than a B. David's parents were hovering nearby so they acted like they were just good friends, but Kyle couldn't stop staring into David's eyes and when pointed it out the redhead turned away and blushed.

Soon David had to get back to work. Kyle pulled out his phone and noticed he got a text from Kenny. He read it and paused a moment, "Kenny said he's with Wendy." He told David.

David let out a laugh, "I always thought Wendy could do better than Stan."

Kyle scowled, "He's Kenny. It's not like their dating, they're probably fucking each other."

David shrugged and snuck a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek when his parents backs were turned. "Good luck with your uh, party? Tonight."

Kyle sighed, "Thanks I'm really gonna need it."

* * *

Kenny had shifted him and Wendy into a position that was more comfortable for him. He was worried about waking her but she didn't stir when he laid her down and he wrapped his arms around her, laying down as well. They were basically spooning. Kenny tried to pay attention to the movie in the background but he kept getting distracted by the smell of Wendy's hair. She smelt so nice, like clean laundry and Victoria's secret perfume her and Bebe had probably spent hours trying to pick out together.

Wendy shifted slightly, pressing her back further into Kenny's chest. He worried for a brief moment that she would wake up and get upset with him. He just wanted to hold her close and feel her. Kenny didn't want this moment to end. He let his eyes close as he held her close, not wanting her to slip away.

Eventually Wendy woke up and Kenny could tell she was awake. He opened his eyes as she ran a hand down his arm to see who was holding her. She rolled over and met his blue eyes with pleasant surprise. "Kenny," she started, her voice was raspy from sleep, "What are you doing?"

Kenny felt a blush creep onto his face, "Sorry I... I just wanted to be comfortable and-"

"It's okay." Wendy reassured him. She curled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt if she didn't hold him tight enough the might get away from her.

Kenny was surprised. He just held her close, running his hand up and down her back. They stayed like this for awhile. Kenny's arm fell asleep and he told Wendy he had to move because he didn't want it to fall off or anything so they returned to a sitting position, closer than they were before.

Eventually Wendy's mom got home and called down the stairs, "Wendy, I'm going to have dinner ready in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, mom. I have a friend over." Wendy replied, glancing at Kenny. He wondered if he had just been smoothly friendzoned but then he realized they weren't defined as anything yet.

Mrs. Testaburger's heels could be heard as she walked down the stairs. Kenny felt a momentary panic, parents never liked him. He always smelt like weed and cigarettes, which didn't get approval in many situations. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she glanced between her daughter and the boy sitting next to her. "Oh, I don't believe we've met before."

Kenny stood to shake her hand, "I'm Kenny, it's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Testaburger smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. Will you be joining us for dinner?" She questioned.

Kenny glanced at Wendy to see if she had any aversions to this idea. Her eyes were fixed on the TV screen, Kenny turned back to Mrs. Testaburger. "I would love to." He said.

She smiled and left and Kenny sat down next to Wendy on the couch and looked at her. He wondered if he had gotten himself into something that he didn't want to be in. Kenny didn't believe he could make it through the evening with Wendy's parents, they were so formal. He wanted to at least _try_ to make good impression on them. "Is this going to be terrible?" He asked Wendy.

She turned to him and shrugged, "Just be nice and it should be fine."

"I'm not worried about being nice, I'm worried about the fact that I smell like weed and cigarettes and," Kenny looked down at what he was wearing, "I look like I just rolled out of bed."

"You're worrying too much." Wendy smiled slightly. She reached over and smoothed his hair down. "Your hood is down." She commented.

Kenny hadn't even realized it was down. "I just didn't feel like I needed to have it up."

Wendy smiled at him. "You look good with it down." She said, then she turned back to the tv. Kenny stared at her for a moment before turning back to the tv himself.

He couldn't really explain what Wendy did to him. Whenever she complimented him to made his heart flutter and he didn't know what to do about it. Kenny glanced at her one more time and sighed softly, she was so beautiful. He wondered how he had gotten lucky enough to sit next to her on this couch in her basement.

* * *

When Kyle knocked on the Marsh's front door there was no immediate response. After standing there for a few moments he lifted the mat and grabbed the spare key that was always hidden under there. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Stan." He called out as he shed his coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door. The house was silent as Kyle walked through it, he figured Stan would be in his room so that's where he headed.

He got there and looked in Stan's room, it was dark but he could tell Stan was laying in bed. Kyle walked over to the edge of the bed, "Stan?" He questioned.

Stan rolled over and his eyes met Kyle's. He didn't say anything and Kyle just sighed. "You can't just lay in bed all day, dude."

Stan shook his head. "I haven't been here all day." He protested, his voice was low and scratchy.

Kyle knew he had probably been crying his eyes out since he had dropped him off earlier. "Come on Stan, let's get you out of bed."

Stan sighed and sat up, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders at he did so. "Where's the rest of the people that are supposed to make me feel better?" He asked bitterly.

"It's just me." Kyle helped him stand up.

"Of course it." Stan rolled his eyes are he got to his feet.

Kyle wanted to call him out on being a sarcastic asshole but he figured it would better if he just let it go. "Come on dude, I'll make you some food." He motioned for Stan to follow him as he walked down the stairs. Stan followed, shuffling his feet on the carpet.

Kyle couldn't help but feel bad for him, he looked terrible to say the least. Stan sat in a chair in the kitchen as Kyle walked over and scanned through the cupboards for something to make. He eventually found a box of macaroni and figured that would be a good choice. After he had set a pot of water on the stove to boil he walked back over to Stan who had been staring down at the table this whole time.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle asked as he sat down across from him.

"Like shit." Stan replied simply.

"Have you been drinking?" Kyle questioned.

"You sound like my mom." Stan laughed and then pulled the blanket tighter around him. Kyle figured since Stan had dodged the question the answer was probably yes.

"Stan, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Kyle stated, "I want to help you but you have to help yourself a little." Deep down he knew that everyone had abandoned Stan because of how he pushed everyone away and drank until he couldn't walk, but he didn't want to believe that. He wanted to believe that Stan was still the same as he was a few years ago, he seemed happy then. He knew things had changed and could never got back but he didn't want to believe it.

Kyle just wanted Stan to be happy again, it made him sad to see his life long best friend in this state, but of course it wasn't the first time. Last time Stan got like this Kenny and Cartman had bailed, but Kyle was determined. It was hard, he could understand why they had bailed, but Kyle didn't want to do that to Stan. He figured Stan deserved to be happy just like anyone else, but he didn't know how to help him.

"I'm not doing anything to myself." Stan insisted.

"You've been laying around for hours, let's go do something."

"I'm just tired." Stan looked at Kyle and then looked back down. They sat in thick silence for a moment. "Why does this always happen to me, Kyle?" Stan asked. "I just... I just want to be happy, why is it so hard for me? I can't believe I lost my girlfriend and two of my best friends because I'm so fucked up."

Kyle bit his lip, he thought about Kenny and Wendy and how they were spending time together, whatever the fuck that meant. He knew if Stan ever found out it would break his heart. Kyle wanted to tell Stan he couldn't blame himself but he only had himself to blame. "You have to stop thinking like that."

Stan just sighed deeply, "I don't think this is worth it Kyle."

"What do you mean?"

"Life, I don't think it's worth it."

"Stan..." Kyle said sadly, "You're just having a hard time."

"It's been years though, I didn't think it was possible to be this sad for this long."

Kyle heard the water starting to boil and he stood to add the macaroni. He grabbed a wooden spoon and began to stir the pasta slowly. He didn't want to turn around and see Stan sitting miserable and wrapped in a blanket. When he did turn around he noticed Stan had a flask in his hands, he wondered where he had been hiding it this whole time. "You really shouldn't be drinking, it's not going to help anything."

"This is basically empty anyways." Stan shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He kept his eyes on Kyle as he stirred the pasta again. "Do you think I'll ever be happy again?"

"I know you'll be happy again." Kyle assured him.

"Wendy didn't make me happy." Stan admitted, "But now I've lost her and I don't know what to do. I just feel so lost."

"You don't need Wendy to be happy, you have to find happiness from inside yourself." Kyle stirred the pasta again.

"That sounds like a lot of bullshit." Stan laughed, "Are you happy, Kyle?"

"I am." Kyle replied, "And you can be happy too."

"I think I'll never be happy."

Kyle sighed, sometimes talking to Stan was like talking to a brick wall. They went in circles until Kyle gave up, it was always the same. "So what are you gonna do if you're never happy again?" Kyle asked trying to keep the exasperation out of his time.

"Kill myself." Stan laughed, Kyle narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, dude. This sucks." Stan groaned and rested his head on the table. Kyle nodded in agreement as he started to drain the macaroni and add the powdered cheese to it. "I bet that Wendy will move on in no time, but I'll be one of those guys, like on sitcoms and shit, that can never get over their ex."

"Just because Wendy moves on doesn't mean you can't move on too. It's still fresh in your mind, let's just stop talking about this." Kyle grabbed two bowls and put one in front of Stan before sitting down across from him with his own bowl.

"Yeah, let's." Stan agreed, taking a bit of his macaroni. Kyle could tell Stan was still sulking but he didn't know what to say or do to help him stop.

"Just know you can always talk to me if things get to be too much." Kyle reminded him, taking a bite of his macaroni.

"Yeah, whatever dude." Stan replied. Kyle prayed that Stan would actually talk to him when things got to be too much. He didn't want Stan to start pushing him away more than he already was.

* * *

When Mrs. Testaburger called down the stairs that dinner was ready Kenny was nearly in full panic mode. He couldn't help but worry, he had been criticized by everyone's parents since he was a little kid, and it was no different now. Once she'd called he looked at Wendy, "I'm going to fuck this up so bad."

Wendy laughed and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Why are you so nervous?" She asked him as she lead him upstairs by the hand.

When they got to the top Wendy dropped his hand and she walked to the table. Kenny pulled out her seat for her and seated her before taking his own seat next to her. He decided he better be extra polite because her parents were watching him like hawks. "Thanks." Wendy smiled as she looked at him. Kenny nodded in response and then looked at the food in front of him. It was a piece of salmon with rice and broccoli. He was relieved because he figured this meal would be over quickly.

They all started eating and the table was deadly silent. "So, you're Kenny?" Wendy's dad finally asked.

Kenny nearly jumped out of his seat, he couldn't even tell why he was so nervous. "Yes, sir." He replied, taking a bite of rice.

"Hmm." Her dad leaned back and looked Kenny over. Kenny swallowed hard, it wasn't like him and Wendy were dating or anything but they had fucked, and that was the closest relationship he ever had with anyone.

"Dad, stop." Wendy said dismissively, "We're just friends."

"Friendships can easily become something more." Her dad warned, looking at Kenny.

Kenny laughed nervously as he picked at his food. "Nothing has happened between us." He lied to him.

"Not yet." He replied.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Dad, don't worry about us."

Mr. Testaburger stopped after that and Mrs. Testaburger tried to start a conversation with Kenny. "So what do your parents do?" She asked him.

Kenny didn't know how to reply, because at the moment his parents were both unemployed alcoholics who sat around all day and lived off the government. "They change jobs a lot." He lied, he felt bad about lying to Wendy's parents but he didn't want to embarrass himself more than he had to.

"Oh really?" She questioned, Kenny nodded. Wendy him a glance from the side. Kenny took a bite of his salmon, it was good. He sat and ate as Wendy's parents asked her about how school was going and then Wendy started telling them a story about her physics teacher. He took a bite of salmon and felt a little bone in it, he decided swallowing it would be no big deal because he didn't want to spit it back out. It was a mistake.

He felt the bone get lodged in his throat, he coughed a few times but it wasn't going to budge. He had felt this feeling many times before, he was choking. He immediately panicked. He figured dying at the dinner table was frowned upon in this establishment, but then again they probably would never remember it anyways.

Kenny felt his face get red as he started feeling a bit faint. Wendy stopped mid sentence of her story and looked at Kenny, "Are you okay?" She asked him, concern on her face.

Kenny pointed to his throat, Wendy's eyes widened. "Oh my god, he's choking!"

Mrs. Testaburger stood up, "I know the Heimlich." She quickly walked over to Kenny and grabbed him and started doing the maneuver. Kenny felt the piece of bone fly out of his mouth but before he could inhale in he felt something else coming out too.

Next thing he knew he had vomited all over the Testaburger's dining room floor.

Wendy gasped and covered her mouth and Mr. Testaburger stood up and left the room.

After Kenny had caught his breath from nearly choking to death he turned to Mrs. Testaburger. "I am so sorry." He said.

"Sit down you need to rest." She said, pointing to a chair.

"No, please, let me clean this up. I'm so sorry." Kenny felt so embarrassed, it wasn't everyday that some boy you barely knew threw up on your dining room floor.

"No, I insist. You just nearly choked to death."she left the room and Kenny glumly sat down with his head on his hands.

"Wendy, I can never show my face to your parents again." He informed her.

Wendy sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "It's of your fault, you were choking."

Kenny shook his head, he was too embarrassed to even notice Wendy's tight embrace. "I have to go, that was so bad." He stood, Wendy's arms falling off him.

"But come back, alright, and don't worry about this, it'll be okay."

"Thanks Wendy, you're the best."

When Mrs. Testaburger returned with cleaner Kenny turned towards her. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Testaburger."

"Kenny, it's okay. You're a sweet kid." She assured him, smiling.

Kenny felt some relief lifted off of him with Wendy's mom's approval. He smiled, "I should probably get going. Again, I'm so sorry."

"I'll walk you to your car." Wendy stood and started walking with Kenny. When they got out to his truck he looked at her.

"I'm so embarrassed." He stated.

Wendy laughed, "Don't worry about it." She insisted.

Kenny shook his head, "I'll try not to." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about my dad." Wendy apologized as she awkwardly rubbed her arm.

Kenny shrugged, "It's whatever. He's not as bad as my dad."

"At least your dad isn't super over protective." Wendy glanced back at her house, "What's your dad like anyways?" She questioned.

Kenny opened his mouth to say something but then immediately closed it again. He didn't know what to say about his dad, they had never really gotten along. He suddenly felt insecure about his family, they were all crazy except for Karen anyways. "He's... really something..." Kenny trailed off, not knowing what to say.

He usually wouldn't have cared but he didn't want to scare Wendy off with his complicated family problems. She was the only person who's opinion actually mattered to him, at least right now. Kenny put his hood back up as Wendy raised a eyebrow.

"Okay..." Wendy trailed off. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so she just decided to let it drop.

"I better get going, sorry again about throwing up all over your living room." Kenny opened the door to his truck.

Wendy just smiled as he got in, "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kenny looked over his shoulder and smiled back at her, "See ya." He got in his car and started it, driving away. Once he had turned the corner he shook his head to himself. "That was so embarrassing." He mumbled, he wanted to hide behind his hands and curl into a ball. He couldn't believe all that had just happened.

He stopped at a red light and sighed deeply. He wondered if there was even a way to recover from a fall like that.

Kenny thought about it on the whole ride home. When he got there he parked in the driveway and lit a cigarette before walking inside. His dad was asleep on the couch and he walked past him, careful not to wake him up, and into the kitchen.

Karen was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework, she looked up and at Kenny. "Hey." She said.

Kenny turned towards her, "Are you doing homework?" He asked as he sat down next to her, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Yes, you really shouldn't be smoking in the house." She commented as she crinkled up her nose at the smell of the smoke.

Kenny shrugged and put the cigarette out in the oak table that never looked nice anyways. He figured there was no need to preserve it now. "I've had the worst night." He groaned, "I think I just need to go to bed."

"What happened?" Karen asked, closing her notebook.

"So I was at this girls house and I almost choked to death at dinner and her mom did the Heimlich and I threw up all over." Kenny explained to his sister.

Karen started laughing, "No way!"

Kenny put his head in his hands, "I can never talk to her family ever again."

Karen got quiet, "You must really care about this girl." She said, "Are you two in love?"

Kenny laughed, "Love isn't real, Karen."

She scowled, "Of course it is. You love me and you love mom and dad even though they're assholes."

He rolled his eyes, "I mean like the love in movies, that doesn't exist."

"You're dumb." Karen retorted, Kenny just laughed at her. "Okay so you're not in love with this girl, but you obviously care about her opinion of you."

"I guess you're right. I have to make it up to her for throwing up at dinner." He looked at Karen, "Got any ideas?"

"Buy her chocolate, all girls love chocolate." Karen shrugged and stood up, gathering her things before leaving the room.

When she was gone Kenny lit another cigarette, he hated that Karen was right about him caring about Wendy. He wished he could just forget her and move on, it would be a lot less painful.

* * *

After Kenny left Wendy wakes inside and over to her mom. "Kenny really is sorry about throwing up."

Her mom smiled, "I know he is. He's a nice kid." She put a hand on Wendy's shoulder, "Are you two dating?"

Wendy laughed and pulled away from her mom, "No, me and Stan just barely broke up. I'm not getting romantically involved with someone that fast."

Her mom shook her head, "You crazy kids."

Wendy smiled, "I'm not _that_ crazy, mom." She felt bad saying that to her mom, if her mom had really know what her and Kenny were all about she'd probably lose her shit. "I'm going to go upstairs to do homework."

She climbed the stairs, but she really had no intention of doing her homework. Wendy mostly wanted to call Bebe and tell her about Kenny. She stepped inside her room and pulled her phone out of her pocket, sitting down on her bed.

Bebe answered on the second ring, "What's up?" She asked, immediately.

"Me and Kenny spent the whole evening together-" Wendy started.

"Wait did you two...? You know." Bebe asked.

Wendy laughed, "No we just chilled."

"That doesn't sound like the Kenny I know."

She shook her head despite Bebe not being able to see see her though the phone. "There's a lot more to Kenny than you think." Wendy pointed out. That's all she had learned about Kenny in the past few days. All these years she had written him off as one of Stan's friends who made dirty jokes and slept around. She had even put him in same category as Cartman, lazy and rude, but she was wrong. Wendy now knew there was so much more to him than before, she wondered how she'd never noticed.

Wendy told Bebe the story of the whole night, from the coffee shop to Kenny throwing up, which made Bebe laugh. "Wendy, that's a funny story, but I don't think Kenny would do any of that."

"Oh Bebe, you barely know him." Wendy sighed as she lied back on her bed.

"I know enough about him." She defended, "I just don't want you to get your heart broken again. You can't just fall head over heels for Kenny."

"Even if I do fall head over heels and get my heart broken, it's nothing I can't handle." Wendy started tracing the pattern on her pink bedspread with her finger. She didn't think she could stop herself from falling for Kenny now anyways, she was too for gone.

"I think he's up to something." Bebe said, "He just wants to get in your pants again."

"Okay, Bebe." Wendy agreed, not wanting to fight this. She tried to steer the conversation in a different direction and it ended up on the subject of how Red was planning to ask Kevin out.

Wendy didn't really listen as Bebe blabbed on about them though, she was still thinking about Kenny.


	6. Chapter Six

At school the next day Bebe was standing next to Wendy at her locker, she was looking around the halls as Wendy applied lipgloss. Bebe was looking for Kenny, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Wendy had told her the night before. "Are you okay? You've been so quiet this morning." Wendy asked, closing her locker and making Bebe jump.

"What? I'm fine... I just have to go to the bathroom." Bebe lied, "I'll catch-up with you in a few minutes."

Bebe turned and walked down the hall, not looking back at her friend who was surely confused. She turned and scanned the hallway for an orange hoodie, her eyes finally settled on him, he was down at the other end of the hall talking to Craig. She walked down towards them, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. When she reached them their conversation had ceased.

Bebe glanced between the two guys and smiled sweetly, "Kenny, indeed to talk to you. It's kind of important."

Kenny glanced between the two of them, "I was about to go out and smoke, would you care to join me?" It sounded a bit forced, but Bebe knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation anyways. She wanted to opt out too.

Craig laughed, "Did Kenny get you pregnant or something?"

"No!" Bebe and Kenny both said in unison. They both shared a pained expression as Craig laughed even more.

"I'll see you later Craig." Kenny dismissed him and he started walking to a door. Bebe caught up and wrapped her arm around him.

Together they walked around to the back of the school. Kenny pulled out his pack of cigarettes and offered one to Bebe before taking one for himself. He lit it and then tossed the lighter to her before sitting down on the curb. After a long drag Kenny looked up at her, "What do you need?" He asked.

Bebe laughed and lit her cigarette, "What, no how are you?" She asked.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "If its weed you want then Craig hasn't got any yet, and if it's sex you want you're going to have to wait until later because I ditched school yesterday and I can't ditch it again today."

"I just wanted to talk to you." She smiled and sat down next to Kenny, their legs were touching.

"Oh?" Kenny took another drag. "About what?"

"About Wendy." Bebe stayed.

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed between them. Bebe was trying to get some sort of reaction out of him but he didn't react. "You two are getting pretty close, huh?" She asked.

Kenny chuckled and looked at Bebe, "What's this all about?"

Bebe looked at him and took a drag off her cigarette, "I know how you are." She replied simply.

He looked at her and then looked away, "Me and Wendy are just friends." He dismissed, "It's not really that deep."

Bebe took a long drag, letting the smoke fill her her lungs. Her exposed fingers felt as if they might fall off thanks to the biting cold. She exhaled slowly and turned to meet Kenny's blue eyes. "She really likes you, Kenny. Wendy's not like you or me, she forms emotional connections quickly. I don't want her getting her heart broken again, especially so soon." Bebe stood and dropped her cigarette. The end was covered in red stains from her lipstick, she put it out with her shoe.

She turned to leave and head back inside. "Wait, Bebe, why are you telling me this?"

Bebe turned around and looked down at Kenny a soft smile playing on her lips. "I don't want you hurting Wendy, that's why I'm telling you this." She strode away as the first bell rang, leaving Kenny in a haze of confusion.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Kenny was still trying to decide what Bebe wanted him to do. He sat at a corner table with Cartman and Butters, picking at his sandwich.

Butter noticed Kenny's odd behavior, he hadn't cracked any jokes or said anything completely inappropriate. "What's wrong, Kenny?" He asked, drawing him out of thought.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just not hungry." Kenny answered, then he glanced over at the table where the girls sat. Wendy had her back to him and, luckily, so did Bebe.

"Kenny's in love, Butters." Cartman explained nonchalantly, smirking.

"I'm not in love." Kenny scowled and the he glanced between the pair. "I threw up all over Wendy's house." He sighed deeply.

"Oh my god, that's fucking disgusting!" Cartman exclaimed, crinkling up his nose in disgust.

"I know." Kenny groaned and rested his head on the table. "I feel so bad."

"Yeah, I'd be horrified if that happened." Butters said with a light laugh.

"Things got so awkward after that, I don't know if I can ever talk to her again." He glanced at Bebe, knowing she was going to be another problem.

"Aw, don't worry Ken. I'm sure you'll figure it all out. You always do." Butters reassured him.

Kenny got a weird feeling from talking about this. He didn't like it. He stood, grabbing his sandwich, "I'm going to go smoke." He stated, leaving his friends behind as he walked towards the lunchroom door.

As he walked he passed by the table that Stan and Kyle usually sat at. He noticed David was with them and Stan looked sad, Kenny figured he'd be sad if he was third wheeling so hard too. When he walked past Kyle called out to him, "Hey Kenny, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kenny stopped and grinned, "Anything for you, Kyle. But I'm going outside to smoke."

Kyle stood and put on his jacket, telling David and Stan he'd be right back before turning and following Kenny outside. When they got outside Kenny realized he was still holding his sandwich in one hand, "Can you hold this for a second?" He asked, handing it to Kyle before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "What did you want to talk about?" He took a long drag off his cigarette before exhaling.

"Well it's actually about you and Wendy-"

"Me and Wendy? I've already gotten yelled at by Bebe about this. We're just friends, besides, you know I don't believe in love Kyle."

"I know you don't believe in love but I do know you believe in sex, and a lot of it." Kyle scoffed, trusting his sandwich back at him.

Kenny took a bite of the sandwich, "It was only once." He mumbled.

"What?! You fucked her?"

Kenny grinned, "Do you think I'd miss out on an opportunity like that?" He took another bite before glancing at Kyle, who had his arms crossed and a general look of disapproval painted across his face. "What?" Kenny laughed when he saw he had an unfaltering expression he straightened up. "Even if me and Wendy did get together it's none of your business."

Kyle let out a sigh, "I'm worried about Stan."

"Aren't we all?"

"He's so upset about Wendy and I don't think you dating her is going to help the situation. Can't you just try to think about him for once, he's having a hard time." Kyle explained.

Kenny couldn't understand why everyone was getting so upset about his nonexistent relationship with Wendy. "Okay, whatever dude." It wasn't really agreeing, but Kenny knew Kyle wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't get him to agree. The warning bell rang and Kenny put out his cigarette, walking back towards the school with Kyle.

When got inside he took a good moment too look at Stan. He looked more tired than usual, his dark circles seemed to leave an indent in his face. He had a vacant look and glassy eyes as he grabbed his bag and shuffled off.

Guilt started eating at him as he watched Stan walk away. They had been best friends and now he was sleeping with his ex; what had happened? Kenny turned away and tried to shake the feeling but he couldn't do it. He couldn't help but feel like he had hurt Stan even though Stan had no idea about him and Wendy.

Kenny spent the rest of the day dwelling on the guilty feeling in his gut.

After school he stood at his locker, dumping books into it when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Wendy with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey." Kenny said, closing his locker and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Wendy's smiled quickly faded away, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Kenny let out a sigh and glanced around the hallway to make sure Kyle, Stan, or Bebe's prying eyes weren't anywhere around. Wendy glanced around too, but she didn't know what she was looking for. "We gotta talk."

"About what?" Wendy asked.

"Everyone keeps telling me you and me can't be together so we have to clarify to everyone that we're just friends." Kenny stated, it sounded kind of cold but he didn't know how else to tell her.

"What? Who's 'everyone'?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well Bebe-"

"Bebe is just trying to look out for me. She doesn't mean anything by it."

"Also Kyle."

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Kyle? Why?"

"He's worried about Stan or some shit, and I feel bad for him." Kenny confessed, "He walks around like all the life has been sucked out of him."

"Can I tell you something?" Wendy asked, she didn't wait for a response before she stepped closer to Kenny. "I want to be more than friends." She admitted softly.

Kenny met her hazel eyes, "Wendy, Stan would be so upset..."

"It's not about Stan. It's about you, it's about us." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level, kissing him softly. Kenny wrapped her arms around her waist and the kiss lasted for a little longer than what was sociably acceptable for a school hallway. When they pulled apart they thought they heard footsteps, but there was no one in the hall.

Kenny looked down at Wendy and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't believe in love." He let her go and stepped back, out of her grasp.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Kenny shrugged. He didn't want to get into his parents abusive relationship and his dysfunctional family as a whole. He started walking to the door and Wendy followed close behind.

"I've got time." She said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Kenny chuckled, "Maybe later." Maybe never.

"Do you want to hang out? I don't have any plans tonight and thought it would be fun to spend it with you.." Wendy smiled sweetly.

"I gotta go to work." Kenny didn't want to skip out on a second day of work, he needed the money. "But I'll catch up with you later, okay?" The idea of spending time with Wendy was getting more and more appealing. He was actually looking forward to seeing her later.

Wendy smiled and pulled him into a hug, something that felt oddly foreign to Kenny. He went stiff for a moment before gingerly hugging her back. He hadn't been hugged in a long time, he liked it. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the same if it was anyone except her though.

* * *

Stan caught up with Kyle in the parking lot after school. He was talking to David and standing a little to close to him to assume they were friends. Stan walked up to them, "Guys I have terrible news." He stated.

Kyle turned towards him and wondered what it could be. He had seen Stan in a downward spiral many times but this one seemed to be getting out of hand. "What is it?" Kyle had to force his voice to sound genuinely interested, he just hoped the news would be something of substance and not a weird alcoholic dream.

"Kenny and Wendy are together." Stan stated, an edge in his voice. Kyle and David exchanged a quick glance.

He rested a green glove on Stan's shoulder, "Just because they're hanging out doesn't mean they're together." He gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Stan have Kyle a look of disbelief, "How'd you know they were hanging out?"

Kyle grinned sheepishly, "Isn't that what they're doing?" He questioned.

"They were kissing in the hall." Stan sounded exasperated. It wasn't everyday that you saw your ex and one of your friends making out in the hallway.

Kyle looked at Stan and sighed, "Its probably just a fling, you know Kenny." He tried to sound reassuring but he knew it sounded forced.

"Kyle you knew they were together." Stan looked down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kyle looked at David for any sort of guidance, he just shrugged in response. "I didn't think you were ready to hear the news. I know you care about Wendy and I didn't want to hurt you."

Stan knew he was right but he felt heartbreak wash over him again. He cycled through emotions faster than a kid flipping through tv channels. He didn't know what he felt. It was some type of grief, he had just lost the one he loved most for what felt like a second time. He knew Wendy was never coming back, though he never accepted it, but seeing her with Kenny made him realize that it wasn't just a bad dream.

He looked at Kyle, who was looking at David. "I'm going home." He stated, turning to leave. He started to walk away, he wanted Kyle to stop him. He wanted him to assure him everything would be alright, but he knew it wouldn't.

* * *

After work Kenny drove to Wendy's house and sat out front in his truck with a cigarette pressed to his lips. Snow was falling lightly and it was dark despite it only being five. He put out his cigarette and opened the car door to a cold gust of January air. As he walked up to the door he worried Wendy's parents would answer. He really wasn't in the mood to make awkward small talk with them. How would that even go? He had just thrown up all over last time he had seen them. Kenny figured they couldn't possible like him.

He knocked twice and then Wendy answered the door. Her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and she was bundled up in her signature purple coat. "Hey Kenny." She gave him a hug. Kenny wasn't expecting it, he went stiff and then Wendy let go.

Kenny smiled and looked down at her, "Hey. What do you want to do tonight?" He asked as he walked her to his truck. He opened his door for her and Wendy paused too look at him. She climbed inside the truck while he walked around and got in the other side.

"I think we should just chill." Wendy suggested as Kenny turned on his truck.

He glanced at her, "Like, at my house?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Kenny laughed, "No, you'll be uncomfortable in my house." He couldn't stop thinking about the piles of junk that littered his front yard, the barren walls inside and his family that he had been trying to escape his whole life.

"Kenny, I'm sure it's not too bad." Wendy insisted.

"It's bad, were pretty poor-"

"I know." Wendy cut him off, then she smiled sheepishly, "I mean with Cartman always yelling about how poor you are..." she trailed off, worried she'd struck a nerve.

Kenny just shook his head, "It's just that..." he didn't know what to say. He looked into her hazel eyes. She was the first girl he had felt anything more than lust for in a long time. He wanted to tell her he was afraid to let her see his house, he didn't want to mess this up. He shook his head and came back to his senses. "I don't want you to freak out."

"I won't." Wendy rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." He started, he started driving towards his house.

The worst part about South Park was, to Kenny anyways, how close everything was. They barely had time to engage in small talk before they were pulling up to Kenny's house. The remains of Sodasopa still lingered because no one had bothered to remove them. "We're here." Kenny sighed and parked in the driveway.

"Wow, I had completely forgotten about this place." Wendy said in wonder as she climbed out of the truck. It had been so long since this place had been full of life. Now it looked sluggish; the colors had faded and piles of dirty snow were almost everywhere.

"Everyone did." Kenny took her hand and lead her to the front door. He had been kind of relieved everyone had forgotten about Sodasopa, he liked it better with no one around to annoy him. He took a deep breath as he rested his hand on the door knob. "Are you sure you want to go inside my house?"

Wendy laughed, "Stop being silly." She reached over and opened the door herself, wanting to get out of the cold. The pair stepped inside the house, it wasn't much warmer than it was outside.

Kenny looked around, surprisingly the house wasn't in too bad of shape. His eyes settled on Karen who was sitting on the couch, buried under a blanket, watching TV. The Cable bills were the only bills that ever got paid, his dad used almost all his welfare checks on it.

Karen's eyes snapped up from the TV, "Kenny, mom told me not to turn on the heating because we wouldn't be able to pay the bills if we did."

Kenny's brow furrowed in worry, but he really wasn't surprised. He glanced at Wendy who was tapping the snow off her shoes. Karen stood and walked over looking at Wendy, "Are you Kenny's girlfriend?" She asked.

Wendy laughed and Kenny's face turned red. "No, we're just friends. You must be Karen."

Karen smiled, "That's me. I was just going to make some hot chocolate, do you guys want some?" She questioned.

Kenny nodded and thanked her as she happily skipped off towards the kitchen. "Sorry about the cold." He said, turning to Wendy.

"Stop being sorry, your house is fine." She smiled sweetly.

Kenny knew it was a lie, he sighed and shook his head. "Okay, whatever. Also I have to apologize for my family in advance."

Wendy just laughed in response.

Kenny couldn't figure her out. She was so nice, he didn't know why. "What did you want to do tonight?" He asked her.

Wendy moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "I just wanted to spend time with you." She answered. "I wanted to talk to you..."

He raised an eyebrow, "About?" He slipped his hands in the pockets of his jacket, interested to hear what Wendy had to say.

"About what we talked about earlier." She told him.

Before he had a chance to respond Karen walked back in with two mugs of hot chocolate. She hazarded one to Wendy and then turned to Kenny, extending a mug out for him. "Some hot chocolate for you and your friend." Karen winked.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Thanks Karen, what would I do without you?"

* * *

Kenny and Wendy and settled into Kenny's room and drank their hot chocolate. Wendy had slipped off her purple coat and left it laying next to her boots on the floor. She sat with back against the headboard of Kenny's bed and her legs resting on his lap.

Kenny absentmindedly traced circles with his finger along her tights. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, not having any idea that his fingertips were sending shivers up the girls spine.

"About you not believing in love." Wendy looked at him, her eyes trailed down his face.

"Well, if you really want to hear about it, then I'm going to need a cigarette." He pulled out his pack and his lighter from his pocket, he glanced at Wendy as he lit the cigarette and took a drag off of it. "I don't even know where to begin."

He began tracing her tights again, this time on her thigh. It made it hard for her to focus on anything except for that. Wendy couldn't decide if she was deeply in love with Kenny or she was just lusting after him. She definitely felt something though.

"Love never works out." Kenny finally answered.

Wendy waited for more, but he wasn't saying anything else. She raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"I don't know exactly how love feels. I mean I know what family love is, I'd do anything for Karen, but that's different." He took a drag and then glanced at Wendy, "You know what I mean? It's so easy to lust after people, but loving someone is a whole different story."

"Love is kind of like a friendship." She said softly. "Except you'd do anything for that person but you still want to fuck them. You have a deep connection with them."

Kenny stopped moving his hand for a moment, resting it on her thigh. He looked deep in thought but then eventually he just shrugged and took a drag.

The pair sat in silence for a moment as went nervously bit her lip. "Hey, Kenny?"

"What is it, baby girl?"

Wendy felt butterflies fill her stomach, "Do you think of me as a fuck buddy or a friend?" She asked.

Kenny had to think about this. He considered Craig his friend, but Wendy was something completely different than that. Although he admitted he probably would have sec with Craig, if given the chance, he didn't think it would be the same as sex with Wendy. He did treat her more like a friend though. He tried to keep fuck buddies at arms length, he would never let them come over to his house just to chill.

He thought back to when Wendy was crying the other day, he had comforted her willingly and hadn't felt uncomfortable about it. She definitely wasn't just a fuck buddy to him. Maybe more like a fuck friend. That didn't seem right either. He couldn't decide where she fit in his life.

Wendy was nervous to hear Kenny's answer. She didn't know if she even wanted to. Kenny looked at her, "I..." he trailed off. He simply didn't know, he couldn't tell her that though. As he continued tracing along her tights his finger tips were suddenly met with warm, soft skin.

"Are you wearing thigh highs?" He asked with a playful smirk, feeling goosebumps appear on her leg.

Wendy felt her face flush, "Uh, yeah." She laughed nervously. She had never intended on wearing them, Bebe had made her buy them. When she saw them this morning she just put them on because she figured no one would find out anyways. Also she was out of normal tights and wanted to wear a skirt.

Kenny grinned, "That's so hot."

Wendy felt her blush deepen as Kenny laughed at her being flustered. He dropped his cigarette in the mug of half drank hot chocolate beside him on the bed. He could never finish a whole mug, it was too sweet. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I don't know what I think of you as."

Wendy looked at their hands, "That's not really an answer..." she pointed out.

Kenny just laughed and glanced at her, "Sorry." They sat in silence for a moment. Kenny looked around his room, it was a pretty sorry sight. The walls were unpainted with a few posters barely hanging on them. He looked at his dresser and noticed his bong sitting atop it.

He stood abruptly, "Have you ever gotten high?" He asked Wendy, although he knew the answer would already be no.

Wendy shook her head, Kenny grinned, "Lets get high together."

"Kenny-"

"Now before you shut me completely down let me promise you nothing bad is going to happen." Kenny cut her off as he began digging through the top drawer of his dresser, looking for a bag of weed that he had bought from Craig a few weeks earlier.

"Kenny I-"

Kenny turned to her with the bag of weed in hand, "It's not going to ruin your life-"

"I was going to agree." Wendy scowled slightly. She figured it couldn't be too bad if Bebe did it all the time. Also she was trying to loosen up a bit.

Kenny smiled and walked back over sitting down on the bed. "You're great, Wendy."

"What's it going to feel like?" Wendy asked as she wanted Kenny pack the weed into the bowl.

"You'll feel like you're flying." Kenny lit the bong and then glanced at her, "Do you want the first hit?" He asked.

Wendy glanced at him, "Uhh..." she laughed softly, "I don't know how." She admitted sheepishly.

Kenny just laughed in response, "Put your mouth here and inhale, try not to cough." He hold the bong for her and watched as she inhaled deeply. He pulled it away once he realized she had had enough. "Now hold it."

Kenny watched Wendy as she tried to hold it, but eventually coughed cause him to laugh again. He took a hit and then passed it back to Wendy, encouraging her to try again. They passed it back and forth for awhile until Kenny got up and wandered over to his dresser once again.

"I know the perfect music to set the tone." He dug around until his top drawer until he found what he was looking for; Sublime's 40 oz. to Freedom CD. He stuck it in his old CD player that he was surprised still worked. "Nothing like listening to songs about being stoned while being stoned."

Wendy laughed as Kenny crawled back in bed with her. She was starting to feel a bit weird, but a good weird. Relaxed and tired and hungry but also very warm and just happy to existing with Kenny. She glanced down at him while he laid in her lap and stared up at her eyes. She stared back into his blue ones and noticed the whites were starting to become bloodshot. "I feel like I'm floating." She sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's a great feeling, isn't it?" He cracked his signature grin as he stared up at her.

"It is." Wendy closed her eyes and rested her head against the headboard. They listened as Sublime filled the room with their reggae melodies. She continued to run her fingers through his hair as she listened. Wendy would never listen to this kind of music on her own but in this moment it seemed just right.

Kenny sleepily sung along to the songs, trailing off every few lines. " _Ain't got no money to spend, I hope the night will never end_... hey Wendy?"

"Hm?"

"Lets run away together, just you and me. I'd be great. We can go somewhere warm and we wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again." Kenny sat up suddenly, fantasizing about Wendy in a bikini on a warm beach somewhere with him.

Wendy wrapped her arms around him. "I'd love to, but how would we survive?" She pulled herself on to his lap as his hands found his way around her waist.

"Not everything has to be so logical," Kenny chuckled, "Lets just leave." He started kissing her neck softly.

"After high school we can..." Wendy trailed off as she let her eyes flutter shut, "But lets just focus on tonight."

Kenny smiled as he continued, "Sounds like a plan."

I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this chapter, I had a lot of stuff going on. I'm finally back into this story and I'll try and update it sooner! Also the song is Badfish by Sublime if you were wondering. Thanks for reading!


End file.
